


ORACLE: HANZO - A DRAGON WITH FADED SCALES

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH ORACLE [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, S&M, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: As Lorelai flees from the members of Overwatch, she finds solace in the room of a lonely archer named Hanzo. She also discovers that he and his brother Genji share a dark past, and that Hanzo wishes to run from that past as fast as he can, even at the cost of his own life. As Hanzo takes Lorelai under his wing and begins to train her, can she help ease the burdens he carries with him?
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Original Character(s), Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: OVERWATCH ORACLE [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647733
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Overwatch, Blizzard does. I did write this story though, and I hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story has some sexy stuff in it here and there, but it also deals with themes like depression, suicide, anxiety, and self-worth. It's good stuff but if that's something that's a bit too deep for ya, then I'd steer clear. <3

Lorelai raced through the hallway and rounded the corner as the alarms blared overhead and red lights flashed wildly around her. She stopped dead in her tracks as the cowboy from earlier rounded the opposite corner and stood in her way. A gasp escaped her, but she quickly whirled around, spotted a flight of stairs, and rushed over to them, climbing them frantically.

“Hey now, don’t run! Come back here!” McCree called out to her, but she paid him no mind, continuing on in her desperate sprinting. She got to another floor, raced around the corner, and burst into what appeared to be an empty room. She quickly barricaded the door with a nearby broom and scanned the area. It was a small theatre of some sort with several rows of seats and a large screen. It wasn’t nearly as big as that of an actual movie theatre, but it was still one of the biggest monitors Lorelai had ever seen before. In the middle aisle between the rows of seats, there were game stations and microphones.

 _A... game room...?_ There was also a booth with a projector. She crept inside of it and looked around, making sure there was no one in sight. Assured of her solitude, she walked out of the booth, sighed with relief, and leaned up against the wall to catch her breath.

Suddenly, the TV flashed on and music began to blare overhead. Lorelai panicked, racing for the door, when a loud, metallic, booming voice commanded, “Ready, player one! It’s time for Karaoke!”

 _Someone’s screwing with me, they’ve got to be. This room is a trap! I have to find somewhere safe!_ She had almost reached the door when a lithe figure jumped gracefully in her way, blocking her escape. He appeared to be an Omnic at first glance, but upon further inspection, Lorelai saw that he was breathing. Even so, his suit was seemingly woven to his skin, much to Lorelai’s surprise, but she knew that he was a Cyborg, so she tried her best to appeal to the Human side of him.

“I’m frightened, and just want to leave... please...” She begged, backing up as he began stepping forward.

“I’m afraid I cannot allow you to do that just yet. There are important tests we must run to see how we can help with your condition.”

“Well, I’m sorry but I don’t give my permission for you to run those tests. Now please, step aside.” She countered, raising her fists in preparation.

 _Oracle, I’m going to need your help here..._ She called out inside her mind as the Cyborg raised his hands to match her stance.

 _“_ _I am ready to analyse combat strategies and provide countermeasures.”_

Lorelai charged first, flashing her foot out in a roundhouse kick that would’ve hit the Cyborg’s face, had he not blocked her leg with a metal arm. Lorelai bit back the urge to scream as her flesh and bone hit cold steel. Biting her lip so hard that it bled, she couldn’t help but let out a small whimper.

“It’s over. You have no chance at winning. You are only Human.” The Cyborg taunted. Lorelai gritted her teeth angrily and jumped back, limping slightly on her leg.

 _“Adjusting attack measures to account for opponent’s cybernetic enhancements.”_ Oracle responded. Lorelai charged him again, this time pushing through her pain as she blocked his kick with her arm, and feinting a roundhouse kick, only to whirl around and kick him straight in his core. He flew backwards, knocking the door open and giving her enough time to rush out of it.

“There she is!” An auburn-haired girl, clad in armour cried out, flashing out some sort of metal flail in her direction. Lorelai dodged it just in time and took off running in the opposite direction. She rounded the corner and came to a hallway that had multiple doors on each side of it.

She looked around frantically, struggling to decide which door she should rush through when the sound of rapid footsteps that neared her reminded her of just how little time she really had. She rushed into the door on her right and slammed it shut, locking it quickly. She saw a dresser nearby and pushed it towards the door.

“Ugh... come on..!” She groaned loudly, struggling against the weight of it as she painstakingly slid it into place. “There!” She exclaimed, walking in front of the dresser and slumping to the ground tiredly. She panted heavily and rolled up her skirt to check the injuries she had sustained from her fight with the cyborg. Her leg had a swollen mass on it and as her adrenaline began to wear off, she realised just how much it hurt her. Her left arm also was very swollen where she had blocked Genji’s attack and the pain surged up her arm as she tried to move it. She nursed it, pulling it against her chest, leaned her head back against the dresser, and closed her eyes, taking quivering breaths as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She was in a foreign place, she had an Omnic inside of her head, and she was all alone. All she could feel was fear and loneliness, mingled with the pain in her arm and leg.

_Oracle... how is my arm and leg?_

_“Analysing.... Analysis confirms simple fracture in left arm and bruising in right leg.”_

“No... there’s no chance of me getting out of here alive.” She murmured. As more tears fell down her cheeks, a shadow passed over her and her eyes shot open. Standing before her was a tall Asian man with mid-length black hair tied neatly into a ponytail. He was barefoot, wearing black baggy pants and a matching muscle shirt that had a metallic blue and gold dragon on it. His eyes were a dark brown colour and he sported a neat, thin beard and had a ruthless scowl on his face as he crossed his arms.

“おまえは何してるの？ _What are you doing?"_ He growled. Lorelai put her good arm to the side of her and pushed herself backwards with her legs, desperately trying to scoot herself away, but she fell flat on the floor as pain tore through both her arm and leg. The pain shot through her, and coupled with her fatigue from the previous events, it completely overwhelmed her.

“勘弁してください... _Please let me go..._ ” She murmured as she lost energy, hoping that the man would have mercy on her. The last thing she saw as she faded from consciousness was the gruff man leaning down towards her.

Lorelai blinked open her eyes to find herself back inside the white room, only this time, she was chained down against a medical table. She struggled to get out, and as she let out a groan of frustration, Dr. Ziegler’s voice came over the intercom.

“Don’t bother. You are only going to hurt yourself. I did tell you to be patient, but you didn’t listen and attacked one of our agents. Now, you will have to be punished. Reaper, do as you will.” She commanded. Lorelai stared in shock as a smoky essence trickled into the white room and began to expand until the room was filled with a dark grey smoke. Suddenly, the dark black form of Reaper flashed into view, and he slashed at her with sharp metal claws, laughing maniacally. Lorelai screamed as her body was painted red with her own blood, and Reaper grabbed her by the throat forcefully.

“Go the fuck to sleep,” he commanded, slashing her over the face as he held her throat.

Lorelai shot up from her bed, panting heavily. She stared around in shock, examining her surroundings for any further danger. What she saw was the brooding Asian man who had been standing over her earlier. He was kneeling on a zabuton, drinking tea at the nearby table. He stared at Lorelai for a moment as he took a long sip of his tea. Then, he motioned for her to join him on the other side of the table.

This time, he was wearing a hakama and gi, but the gi was off of his left shoulder, exposing that part of his chest. She went to move her arm to pull the covers off of her when she noticed that her broken arm was bandaged and put into a somewhat sloppy sling. Her leg felt much better as well.

“I apologise... I wrapped your arm as best as I could. I also used an ice patch to heal the bruising in your leg. It was very swollen.”

“N... No, thank you very much. I appreciate it.” She stammered back, getting out of the bed slowly and limping over to the table to sit with him. He pointed at the tea in front of her and urged her to drink it. She took several sips and smiled hesitantly at him before setting her cup down. “You’re... not going to try and capture me?” She pressed. He sighed and placed his cup down, folding his arms.

“To be honest, I probably should, but I am much more... tactful... than the others.” He grinned, smiling down at the cup and then up at Lorelai. Her eyes widened and she jumped up from her spot, nearly falling backwards from the pain in her leg.

“You...! You drugged me!” She exclaimed, clutching her chest fearfully. The man’s smile faded, and he clicked his tongue, turning away and scowling at the wall.

“How uncivilised! I did no such thing! I merely meant that I am more tactful through my hospitality! It is surprising that you should insult my honour after I have tried my best to take care of you.” Lorelai stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before prostrating herself before him, head flat to the floor in a sincere apology bow.

“これは失礼しました! 申し訳ありません! _This was very rude! I'm so sorry!"_ She exclaimed, staying low.

“Hmph... At least you know your manners.” He scoffed. Lorelai got up and sat back down at the table, sipping her tea.

“So,” the man said, breaking the silence, “why are you running from the members of Overwatch?”

Lorelai sighed and frowned at the ground, angry at herself as she remembered the events leading up to that moment.

“I... let my curiosity get the better of me and... had an accident of sorts...” She admitted. She began telling the man about how she touched the device that put an Omnic in her head, how she had tried to kill herself so that she couldn’t be used as a weapon for evil, and how Overwatch had captured her and called her a living weapon, chasing after her when she tried to leave.

“I... ran into this... Cyborg Ninja guy with silver and green armour, and we fought. I just forgot how hard metal was, and when I blocked him and attempted to fight back against him, I broke my arm against his casing and bruised my leg...” The man scowled upon hearing this.

“That was Genji.” He explained. Lorelai nodded.

“I was running from him when I came upon you. I was tired and in so much pain that I collapsed when I saw you. I honestly thought you were going to kill me.” She admitted.

The man sighed and a sad expression washed over his face. “I am surprised that you speak Japanese.” Lorelai nodded at him in understanding.

“That’s sort of new. I’m a singer... or... was before I had my accident, and I used to sing all sorts of songs in many different languages, so some of it rubbed off on me. But now with this Omnic in my head, it’s like... I can speak whatever language I want! It is scary having her in my head, but at the same time, it’s also pretty cool. She gives me a lot of information. I call her Oracle.”

The man tilted his head in interest at her explanation of the Omnic.

“Does it give information about people?” He asked.

“Oh, yes! A ton of information!” He crossed his arms and squinted at her. “What does it say about me?” He demanded. Lorelai hesitated for a moment before asking Oracle about the man before her.

 _“_ _Subject identified as: Hanzo Shimada, formerly of the Shimada Clan. The last of the Shimada Dragons. Affiliation: Independent Contractor. Kill Count: approximately 210. Danger Level: Moderate. Proceed with caution.”_

Lorelai gaped at the man before her but continued asking Oracle questions.

_Oracle... why is he called a Shimada Dragon?_

_“It is widely unknown how or why they can do so, but only members of the Shimada Clan may control the dragons. The Shimada Dragons are brothers who wield a type of energy that manifests as a dragon and imbues them with power that suits their weapons. They have Clan tattoos that release the flow of energy from their bodies. Hanzo Shimada was formerly adept at both the sword and the bow but gave up the sword in favour of the bow. His dragon manifests itself in his arrows.”_

Lorelai puzzled at this. _Why did he give up the sword in favour of the bow? Why not just use them both and be twice as powerful?_

 _“The reason is unknown to me. However, my records indicate that he left the Shimada Clan around the same time as he forsook the sword.”_ Hanzo cleared his throat suddenly, making Lorelai jump and tearing her from her racing thoughts. Now that she was back in reality, she couldn’t help but be slightly afraid.

_I’m sitting across from a trained killer. An assassin. I could be dead in seconds... but he did try to patch me up... what’s his game?_

“I... apologise... Well, I saw quite a lot about you, Shimada-san, and might I just say... ‘格好いいタトゥー。 _Cool tattoo._ ’” He let out a low chuckle and took another sip of his tea.

“Is that all you know of me?” He pressed, eyeing her curiously as he sipped his tea.

“Well... I also heard that you’re very good with a bow...” Lorelai continued, watching a tiny smirk play upon the edges of Hanzo’s lips as she said this. “...and a sword.”

Hanzo’s smirk quickly faded into a scowl and he closed his eyes as he placed his cup back on the table. When he opened them, they were cold and dark, and his voice was a growl as he objected, “You are mistaken. I do not use the sword; only the bow.” There was suddenly a knock at the door and both Lorelai and Hanzo turned their heads towards the sound.

“Hide.” Hanzo commanded, grabbing her cup and hiding it in the folds of his Hakama. Lorelai ran over to the nearby closet and stepped inside of it, closing the door behind her.

“Enter!” Hanzo barked, drinking the last of his tea as Genji stepped lithely into the room. Lorelai cracked the closet door open slightly and almost gasped as she peered through the crack in the door. She was very afraid of the figure that stood by the table next to Hanzo. She began to tremble slightly as she remembered their fight and the injuries that resulted from it. “What is it?” Hanzo demanded, as he poured himself another cup of tea.

“We are looking for a girl. She escaped from our medical bay. You must have heard the announcement over the intercom last night, surely?”

Hanzo sipped his tea and replied nonchalantly, “Surely, I must have been in the bath.”

“Hanzo, this is important. This woman could kill us all. She is imbued with an Omnic, the likes of which we have not encountered before.” Genji argued. They stared at each other, and as Hanzo sighed and furrowed his brow, Lorelai’s chest tightened in sadness as she realised he would probably give her up.

“You, of all people, should be more understanding of her position, should you not?” He declared, much to Lorelai’s surprise. Genji’s suit flashed from green to red before fading back to green once more. He turned away from Hanzo and the metal on his hands grinded as he clenched his fists tightly.

“Not when she attacks us and will not listen to reason. Also, I don’t need to be reminded of that. Perhaps it is you that needs a reminder of the fact that you were the one who made me this way... Brother.” The last word he said was spat as an insult, and Lorelai quickly put the pieces together.

_Brother? Oracle, Hanzo has a brother?_

_“Correction: Hanzo Shimada had one brother, Genji Shimada. Genji Shimada was killed by the Shimada Clan. The context of ‘brother’ used here can mean other things, such as ‘friend who is like a brother to me.’” Oracle chimed in._ Lorelai shook her head.

_Definitely not, Oracle. When he called him ‘Brother,’ it was used almost like he despised Hanzo, not loved him._

_“If that is the case, it would seem that my records are incomplete. I require an update.”_

_Update? But how...? And how long will it take?_

_“Overwatch has a mainframe computer. If you get to the computer, I can hack you in and process all of the information within it. It should take no longer than three minutes.”_

_Got it. I’m not sure when I’d be able to, but I’ll try my best to get there._

“Really? Who did she attack?” Hanzo questioned. Genji turned his head and refused to answer.

“You? How amusing that she should be able to overcome you with your many years of training. Anyways... what... do you plan on doing with your prisoner when you find her?” Hanzo demanded suddenly, breaking the silence. His voice suddenly seemed a lot more grave than it had been. His eyes looked dull and lifeless, and his face was sullen. Genji turned back around with a sigh.

“She is not a prisoner... and we will study her a bit to figure out just what she is capable of, and how she plans on using her new abilities.” He explained. Hanzo let out a contemptuous snort.

“Really? You say that is not a prison? White walls, people suppressing your freedom, people running tests on your body, people deciding your fate for you with no explanations given? It may not have bars, but this is merely a prison of a different colour.”

“Ha! You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you, Hanzo? It must have been so hard being trapped in the Shimada Clan, having to follow all of the clan’s rules, surrounded by luxuries that you would have killed _anyone_ to keep... Oh wait! You did. 不名誉な野郎... _Disgraceful bastard..._ ” Genji hissed, his suit flaring up with a red glow to it.

Hanzo’s face twisted in anger, and he stood up in a fighting stance, dropping the cup that was hidden in the folds of his Hakama. It clattered on the floor but did not break. Still, it was enough to catch Genji’s attention.

“Two cups, Hanzo?” He demanded, looking around. Lorelai sunk back further into the closet and bumped into an old sword.

 _If worse comes to worse, I’ll use this... It looks really old, but I’ll just have to wield it first and apologise later._ She wrapped her hand around the hilt of the sword and readied herself.

“I was thinking about inviting you for tea, but I changed my mind.” Hanzo said smoothly.

“I don’t believe you. She was here, I know it! Tell me where she went!” Genji growled, balling his fists.

“I would not tell you, even if she were here.” Hanzo bit back, smirking at the cyborg. Genji flew up in a rage, grabbing Hanzo and slamming him down on the ground before lifting him back up and smacking him up against the wall, pinning him there as he snarled many things that Lorelai could not make out.

 _He’s in trouble!_ Lorelai thought in a panic. She unsheathed the sword quietly, grabbed it with her good hand, and snuck up to Genji in a flash, pressing it against his back.

“If you hurt him, I’ll... I’ll... run you through!” She snarled, her hands trembling as she struggled to hold it in place. Hanzo’s eyes widened as he saw the blade in her hand, and Genji’s suit faded back to its normal lime-green colour.

“Ah, so she appears... I figured you would turn up eventually.” Genji remarked.

“Put him down!” Lorelai commanded, finally gaining her bearings.

“Put that away!” Hanzo hissed, staring with a mixture of what Lorelai realised was shock and sadness.

Genji put Hanzo down, but as he turned to face Lorelai and saw her weapon, his suit lit up with the brightest red glow that she had ever seen on him.

She swallowed hard, backing away from the angry cyborg.

“Genji... she did not mean any harm. She was only trying to come to my aid...” Hanzo pleaded with him. Genji walked forwards towards Lorelai, his steps matching hers as she backed up. She steadied the sword fearfully, readying herself to defend his attacks as best she could with only one arm, and a growl emanated from Genji’s throat.

“なぜこのやつめはその剣を持っているの？なぜ?! _Why does this one have that sword? Why?!"_ He demanded.

“私は自分がしたことを思い出させるためにこれを保持しました。彼女はそれを見つけたに違いない。 _I kept this to remind me of what I did. She must have found it._ ” Hanzo said calmly, walking behind Genji as he got closer to Lorelai.

Her hands trembled as he neared her, and frightened tears formed in her eyes.

 _“_ _Do not worry, I am with you. I will help protect you, Lorelai.”_ Oracle declared. “ _Downloading battle strategies, various fighting styles, sword techniques, footing, and formations.”_ Lorelai’s eyes began to emit a bright golden light as she saw flashes of battles, movements, and many other images flitting through her head. A strange pressure went through her head, but just as it felt as though it would explode, the pressure released and she stepped back into a fighting stance, letting out a loud battle cry.

“No, stop this at once! Put that sword away, please!” Hanzo commanded, almost in a begging tone of voice.

“B-but he tried to hurt you, and he’s going to hurt me too!” Lorelai protested, her eyes flitting past Genji to meet Hanzo’s in a fearful gaze.

“It will be fine. We are brothers, and brothers fight often.”

“私たちは兄弟ではありません! _We are not brothers!"_ Genji snarled, turning his head for a brief second to look back at Hanzo.

Lorelai flinched slightly at Genji’s remark, but continued her gaze at Hanzo as she relented, “Okay... I trust you.”

 _“Lorelai, the chances of you getting out of this scenario unscathed are very low. I advise you to keep the sword.”_ Oracle warned.

 _I’ll be fine, Oracle. I’m going to rely on Hanzo right now._ Lorelai backed up more quickly and put the sword back in its sheath inside of the closet before being violently yanked back out of it and subdued by Genji. She cried out in pain as he clenched her broken arm and tried her best to get him off of her, but his grip was iron-tight.

“Let her go, right now! Can’t you see that she’s injured?!” Hanzo yelled, rushing over to Lorelai’s aid. Genji’s suit flashed between red and green and he exhaled deeply as he let her go and backed away.

“I know you have lost parts of yourself but was your Humanity one of them?!” His suit stayed green, but his bowed head and body language told Lorelai just how conflicted he really was. Genji murmured a low apology and rushed out of the room. Even so, she was upset and frightened of him.

Hanzo looked over her arm carefully and she fell into him, sobbing heavily.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t know that defending you would make him that angry...! You’re brothers... and I didn’t mean to make him turn against you over me either...” She lamented.

“It... was not your fault... You were just trying to protect me and yourself. You did not know what that sword meant to either of us. In the future, please do not touch it. It is a reminder of... a terrible time of the past...” Hanzo explained, gently holding her against him. Lorelai breathed in Hanzo’s scent deeply. He smelled interesting; almost like an ocean filled with cherry blossoms. The scent comforted her, and she was able to stop crying and calm herself. Hanzo sighed and pulled out of the hug.

“Is your arm alright?” he asked Lorelai. Lorelai nodded.

“Well, as alright as a broken arm can be.” She jested. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, we have to go and see Dr. Ziegler. If we do not go, they will eventually come for us.” He beckoned to her with his hand. She stood there, frozen in place and shook her head.

“Do not worry, I will not leave your side.”

“But... what if... Genji returns?” She asked, her lips trembling. Hanzo sighed and a sad but sympathetic look appeared on his face.

“My brother... while he may be an angry person, is no monster. He has become a great man. I apologise on his behalf for his actions, but normally, he is... pleasant. You and he would honestly get along very well.” He admitted.

She shook her head. “I understand what you’re saying, but there were other people who were chasing and attacking me in the halls! You should still have something to protect yourself, just in case.” He nodded, walked over to his dresser, and pulled out a small rectangular box, placing it on the floor in front of him. He pressed a button on the side of the box, and it expanded to several times its size. He sighed as he opened it and pulled out a quiver, throwing it around his shoulder before lifting a large, blue bow out of the box and carrying it in his right hand.

“This is my bow, 嵐の弓, _Storm Bow_. It will keep us safe.” He promised, beckoning Lorelai to him. She leaned into his side, walking along with him as they exited and started down the halls. They had almost made it to the medical bay when the same armour-clad girl with the auburn hair from before started running towards them, eyebrows furrowed. Hanzo held up his hand to stop her and she tilted her head in confusion but nodded all the same.

“I am taking her to Dr. Ziegler. She is injured and these past few days have been long and trying for her.” He told her. The woman frowned sadly and nodded once more, letting them go past.

As they continued walking, Hanzo explained to Lorelai, “In all honesty, I am not yet a member of Overwatch... After this, they may not have me here. Even so, you will want to make their acquaintance. They are good people with big hearts, even if their methods are a bit... unorthodox, and your best chance of survival is with them.”

Lorelai nodded, and he continued, “That is Brigitte. She is a nice girl, a true warrior, and one of Overwatch’s best mechanics. You two are probably fairly close in age. She is in her early twenties.”

“I am thirty-three, but yeah, I guess we’re close in age... I could get to know her, I guess... but she was also one of the ones who had tried to attack me too...” Lorelai countered. Then, she sighed heavily and vowed, “I’ll... I’ll try my best to get along with everyone.” Hanzo smiled sympathetically at her as they entered the med bay. The white walls frightened Lorelai and she leaned further into Hanzo, feeling like a small child clinging to their parent. As they walked up to Dr. Ziegler, she turned around with a mildly irritated expression on her face.

“Genji said that he went looking for you, and that you, Hanzo were harbouring her. Is this true?” She demanded.

“Harbouring makes her sound like a fugitive, indicating that she was, indeed, a prisoner of yours, Dr. Ziegler. I was not harbouring anyone. She ran into my room to hide and I tended to her injuries. I gave her refuge.” Hanzo countered. Dr. Ziegler sighed and shot Lorelai a curious look.

“You were injured? How?” She asked. “Come, lie down on the examination table and I will take a look.” Lorelai hesitated for a moment, but as Hanzo nodded at her, she lie down on the table and stared up at the ceiling nervously. Dr. Ziegler carefully unwrapped Lorelai’s wounds and examined them quickly.

“Ooh, I can tell immediately that your arm is broken, but fear not. It is only a simple fracture. I can heal those very quickly. Your leg has some severe bruising, but it looks fine from what I can tell. I’m going to heal you now. One moment.” She informed Lorelai softly. She pulled what looked to be a small baton out of her front pocket, but when she clicked the button, it expanded into a large staff with three metal leaves that jutted out of the top.

“Hold still for a second. This should not hurt one bit.” She said warmly, smiling at Lorelai as Lorelai watched in awe. At the flick of a switch, a golden light shot forth out of the staff and the three leaves began to spin in unison. Lorelai felt a cool-heat sensation in her arm and leg and after about ten seconds, the doctor stopped using the staff.

Lorelai lifted and flexed her arm, examining it with shock and awe. “The magic of science...” She breathed. “Thank you, doctor.” Dr. Ziegler gave a slight giggle.

“My pleasure, now... please tell me how you got those injuries.” Lorelai sighed and turned her head, explaining guiltily about how she attacked Genji and kicked him away from her. Then, she went into detail about how Hanzo had rescued her and they encountered Genji in Hanzo’s room.

“I... I didn’t mean to attack him, or to make him angry like that... I was just so scared that he was going to hurt Shimada-san... and... when he saw that sword, he just... got even more angry...” She went quiet as her lips trembled and Dr. Ziegler stared at her sympathetically.

“Honestly speaking... you can blame your unfortunate encounters on me. I am the one who had you tracked down in our facility. Hanzo is right. The way we treated you was criminal, and we should have given you the benefit of the doubt. We aren’t... used to having civilians around. Plus, the technology you have inside of you is meant to be one of the greatest weapons of this age. I felt the need to act preemptively to ensure our safety.” 

“I... understand. All of you are soldiers of some type or another, right? Like you, Dr. Ziegler, are a battle medic, while Shimada-san is an archer... Well, I’m not quite sure what he does, but I understand. I don’t hold anything against you.” Dr. Ziegler smiled at Lorelai before giving Hanzo a beckoning look.

“One moment, please.” She told Lorelai as she walked with Hanzo to the other side of the room. They began to speak to each other in a hushed tone of voice, and while she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, Lorelai was all too curious about them.

_Oracle, is there anyway you can change my hearing reception so that I can listen in on them?_

_“Of course. Enhancing auditory reception.”_ Suddenly, Lorelai could hear almost everything, even the footsteps retreating down the hallway from her location. She focused her new hearing capabilities on the conversation.

“...you were trying to help, and I understand that, but if you are to become a member of Overwatch, you need to learn to respect the rules and procedures. You should have brought her to us straight away! Moreover...” Dr. Ziegler was reprimanding him.

Lorelai thought hard about what she could do, but she knew nothing about Overwatch.

_Fricking duh! I have an Omnic Mind now! Hey Oracle, can you kinda... like... just... transfer any and all information to me about overwatch from any news reports of government files that you know about?_

_“Accessing and installing information.”_ Oracle hummed. Lorelai’s head was instantly filled with information regarding the rise and fall of Overwatch.

 _So... there was infighting and a lack of strict procedure... Even so..._ She looked back up at Hanzo and Dr. Ziegler again and listened in.

“...I’m not sure if you will be a good fit for Overwatch since you don’t feel the need to include us in your decisions.” Lorelai let out a tiny gasp and frowned, rushing over to where the two of them stood.

“You’re wrong. Shimada-san is a great fit for Overwatch. Overwatch fell because of infighting amongst ranking officers. Some of the officers were doing corrupt things. You need someone like him who will keep Overwatch in line. Honestly speaking, if you had recaptured me, I would have turned away from Overwatch entirely. Hanzo saved me and told me that you were all good people. He may have broken _your_ procedure but thank God he did. He acted as a liaison on Overwatch’s behalf. If not for him, I would have become your greatest enemy, I fear.” Lorelai finished. Hanzo had a curious look on his face as he listened to what Lorelai had to say. “... and moreover—” Lorelai paused as Hanzo laid a hand on her shoulder.

“It is alright. I will leave Overwatch and accept responsibility for my actions. You have a chance at a place here. I do not. I have made so many mistakes that I have no chance at redemption for most of them. Stay here and find your destiny.” He finished, beginning to walk away. Dr. Ziegler watched him walk away for a moment and then looked down at Lorelai, who was giving her a sad, pleading expression.

_She is giving me a sad puppy look. Ugh... Well, it looks as though Hanzo won't be alone here, after all. Perhaps they can help each other find a place here._

She sighed and her brows furrowed guiltily before she turned to Lorelai with a knowing smile and jested, “Very well, you can keep him.” Then she cleared her throat and raised her voice.

“Hanzo, may I have another word, please?” He turned and walked back over to her; confusion written on his face.

“This woman is right. You acted well to be her liaison and care for her in her time of need. Honestly, that is what Overwatch is all about in the end. It is about watching over, and caring for the entire world, and I think that all of us tend to lose sight of that cause... Especially myself. We do need someone like you in Overwatch. Won’t you stay a little longer?” She smiled sweetly at him and all heads turned around quickly as another voice chimed in.

“Also, I think that if ya stayed a bit longer, you’d find redemption somewhere in here for those... mistakes you’ve made.” Lorelai recognised the man as the unruly cowboy from earlier, Jesse McCree. “I know I did. It’s a long road, and I’m still workin’ on it, but I ain’t givin’ up.” He drawled, pulling out a cigar. Dr. Ziegler scowled at him, cleared her throat roughly, and shook her head. He sighed and put it back in his pocket.

Lorelai laughed in spite of her situation and then smiled up at Hanzo expectantly, who was staring at all of them with a mixture of shock and awe.

“Wait! Am... I too... late?” an out of breath voice puffed as she ran into the room. It was Brigitte, but this time, she was out of armour and wearing a set of work clothing with overalls. As she panted heavily with her hands on her knees, struggling to catch her breath, she lifted a finger to tell us to wait.

Then, she stood tall and proud, taking a deep breath before declaring, “You only got here yesterday, and you seem really cool! I know that you think you don’t belong here, but everyone feels that way sometimes! You don’t just slide into Overwatch expecting to be welcomed; you earn your place. You have just as much of an opportunity to do so here than any of the rest of us have had. So why don’t you stay?” Lorelai stood in front of Hanzo and smiled warmly at him.

“I may have a battle Omnic inside of my mind, but there is still much I have to learn... about patience, about understanding, about when to strike and when to put down my weapon, and much more. "私に、教えてください。 _Teach me, please."_ She pleaded, bowing to him.

Suddenly, a loud, booming, German-accented voice shouted, “The world could always use more heroes!” Lorelai turned to see a large man with white hair, a scar across his left eye, and a huge grin.

“Hey! Reinhardt, that’s my line!” A seemingly cheery British woman with short, brown hair complained as she ran in. She wore a tracksuit, had a strange blue-glowing circular device in the centre of her body, and she put her hands on her hips with a pouting expression on her face.

“Hey! Wer rastet der rostet! _Whoever stops_ _, rusts! (You snooze you lose!)"_ Reinhardt boomed back, shrugging as he laughed loudly. He walked over to Hanzo and slammed a giant, meaty hand against his back in a friendly manner, causing a slight grunt to escape Hanzo. “You’ve been very quiet, Hanzo, but I’m happy to have you at my side! Do not be a stranger, ja?” Hanzo sighed and nodded, rubbing his back and let out a groan.

“Is anyone else going to be present for this... moment?” He grumbled. Everyone looked around and then Dr. Ziegler shrugged. “Well then... I accept. I will mentor you, but I must warn you, I will not tolerate foolishness. I demand hard work, patience, and respect from you at all times. Is that clear?” He asked gruffly, leaning forwards to stare Lorelai in the eyes.

“はい! _Hai!_ ” She cried back, smiling brightly. Hanzo nodded, but his lips upturned in a sneer.

“Must you smile so? It looks... 不合理. _Foolish."_

Lorelai turned away, unable to help her grin and stared up at the biggest gorilla she had ever seen before. It was wearing casual clothing; a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and sported a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Her eyes went wide and she couldn’t resist hugging the giant creature.

“He's so fluffy!” She cried out, throwing her arms around it.

Behind her, the British woman giggled. “Looks like you have a new friend, Winston!” She joked, laughing loudly as the giant gorilla tensed and raised his hands awkwardly.

“H-hey, come on now, ex-excuse me. Please let me go.” He asked. Lorelai stopped hugging him, stepping back and smiling awkwardly as she realised he could talk.

“Aha... sorry... I just couldn’t resist. You’re so cute and cuddly. I apologise.”

The gorilla grunted, smiled with embarrassment, and adjusted his glasses. “Uh, thanks, I guess. I’m Winston, and you are?” He asked bashfully.

“Oh no! We all were so caught up in everything that we never formally introduced ourselves!” Dr. Ziegler declared.

“I’m Dr. Ziegler, but you may also call me, Angela, or Mercy, but that is my mission name.” She smiled brightly, as the short-haired British woman shook Lorelai’s hand energetically.

“My mission name is Tracer, but I’m called Lena! Nice to meetcha!”

“Hej, hej! I’m Brigitte!” The auburn-haired woman waved as she stood next to Reinhardt.

“I’m Reinhardt!” The large man with the white hair yelled, flexing wildly. Then, there was a pop in his back and he bent over, groaning and slowly lifting himself up again as he laughed nervously.

“The name’s McCree, Jesse McCree...” The cowboy from earlier declared, kissing Lorelai’s hand and tipping his hat at her. She blushed slightly and shot him a tiny smile before turning to face all of them.

“I’m Lorelai! It’s really nice to meet you all. And... none of you can hear her, but the Omnic in my head is called Oracle,” she greeted them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Overwatch, that would be Blizzard, but I do own this story and I hope you all enjoy it! :)

“And... you’ve already met me, but my name is Genji Shimada...” a metallic voice behind her stated meekly. Lorelai whipped around in fear and began to back away. “I— I am sorry, Lorelai... I just came here to apologise and introduce myself properly. I can tell you are frightened of me, so I will leave. 誠に申し訳ございませんでした。。。 _I am terribly sorry..._ ” He bowed and started walking away. Lorelai was afraid, but even so, she knew that he deserved a second chance.

She walked quickly up to him and gently tugged on his arm to stop him. “仲良くしよう、ね？ _Let's get along, hmm?"_ She asked him, forcing a smile. Genji stared at her for a moment, surprised at how kind she was.

He grinned at her from behind his mask and vowed, “あなたは私が化け物であると考えなければなりません。ごめんなさい。仲良くしましょう。 _You must consider me to be a monster. I'm sorry. Yes, let's get along._ ”

“うん！ _Yes!_ ” She agreed, smiling warmly at him as she gazed up at his mask where his eyes would be. He seemed shocked at her sudden change of mind about him, but also accepting of her. Without hesitation, Lorelai hugged the cyborg tightly, pleasantly surprised to discover that there was warmth beneath the metal covering on his skin. He let out a surprised noise before slowly wrapping his arms around her and placing his head on top of hers. She could hear his heart beating through his armour, and she smiled even more brightly at this.

“Hey guys! I’m sorry I’m late! I brought ice cream though!” A small but cheerful voice announced.

Lorelai pulled out of the hug to look over at a short, cute lady who was wearing a cat sweater and sweatpants, and had her brown hair done up with two decorative hairpins. She was wheeling in a cart with a bunch of bowls of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. A small, blue, floating robot hovered nearby her.

“Hello! I’m Mei! It is nice to meet you!” She called out cheerfully, shaking Lorelai’s hand and then giving her a bowl of ice cream and a spoon. Everyone else took a bowl and started eating.

“I’m Lorelai! Likewise!” She exclaimed, taking a scoop of the ice cream and staring at it in awe. “It’s... it’s...!” She stammered.

“A...MEI... zing!” Mei finished, biting her lip and chuckling fiendishly. Everyone else groaned, but Lorelai chuckled good-naturedly.

“Hey! All this standin’ around when there’s work to be done...” A shorter man with bright orange hair and a beard grumbled as he walked in with his arms crossed. One of his arms was a metal prosthetic, and he had a tattoo of a gear on his right arm.

Brigitte leaned close to Lorelai and whispered, “That would be my father, Torbjӧrn Lindholm. He’s a major buzzkill sometimes...”

Then, she looked over at her father with a wicked grin on her face. “Papa, this is Lorelai! She’s going to be joining us here at Overwatch.”

“Hmm, so you’re the one with the Omnic inside your noggin, eh? Well, can’t say I’m too pleased to meet you just yet. We’ll see what the future holds though, eh?” he remarked truthfully. Lorelai smiled awkwardly and handed him a bowl of ice cream from the cart next to her.

“Hmm?” Torbjӧrn took a spoonful of it and his gruff demeanour melted. “That’s a start...” He told her, walking over to talk to Reinhardt. As soon as everyone had finished their ice cream, Torbjӧrn shouted, “Okay, back to work!” All the members of Overwatch groaned and began to take their plates to the kitchen. Angela, Genji, Lorelai, and Hanzo all walked together.

“Hanzo and Genji, I have some research to tend to. Would you mind giving Lorelai a tour of the facility?” Angela requested.

“Oh, there’s no need, really! I just need a few minutes with your main computer is all.” Lorelai explained. “Oracle is able to process a ton of information and zap it into my long-term memory. I just need to use your computer to gain access to that information.”

“Right then, Hanzo and Genji will escort you to the mainframe! Take my plate for me please, won’t you, Genji?” Genji nodded and she handed him her plate, giving the group a quick wave goodbye as she returned to her work. She had only taken a couple of steps when an alarm began to blare overhead.

“Sensors indicate evidence of an intruder at Hangar Eighteen. Proceed with caution.” A female voice called overhead. Angela rushed over to a large, rectangular pod next to her desk, jumped inside of it, and pressed a button. The pod closed and when it opened up again just moments later, she flew up into the air, battle armour and wings on, and her staff in hand.

“Hanzo! Take Lorelai back to your room immediately. If this is Talon coming to reclaim her, she’ll need you to protect her! Genji, you help them!”

“Understood.” Hanzo barked, grabbing Lorelai’s hand and rushing her out of the room. She yelped in surprise as he pulled her along, but she ran with him frantically, desperate to stay alive. Lorelai looked around in a daze. Genji appeared to have vanished. Hanzo’s eyes darted from side to side as he scanned the area for any unwanted visitors.

“Guys! Guys! False alarm! It’s just the new droid I created! Sorry. I forgot to register it with Athena...” Brigitte shouted down the halls.

“What kind of droid..?” Hanzo demanded. Brigitte pointed down the hall to a whirring metal disk of a robot that was flying down the hallway carrying five boxes of pizza.

It stopped in front of her and exclaimed in a bubbly tone of voice, “Order up!” Brigitte giggled, took the pizzas and ordered the drone to activate its power down mode. It folded up into a tiny cube and flew into her pocket.

“It’s my pizza droid! I call her Cheesy Drone, or CD for short.” The auburn-haired woman boasted, smiling proudly. Behind her, Dr. Ziegler fumed angrily.

“Brigitte Lindholm! See me in my office immediately!” She growled, her wings outstretched and letting off a brilliant, golden glow. It appeared as though all the fury of the heavens was about to rain down upon Brigitte in that moment, but she merely flitted away with her fists balled. Brigitte winced, but then turned and offered Hanzo and Lorelai a box of pizza.

“Here, have this to remember me by...!”

Lorelai clumsily took it from her and murmured, “Good luck, girl.”

Brigitte started down the hallway reluctantly, muttering a nervous, “Angela kommer att bli så arg på mig... _Angela is going to be so mad at me..._ ” as she went.

“Well... I’m glad it was a false alarm. I don’t think I could have handled the stress of a Talon attack, to be quite honest...” Lorelai admitted.

Hanzo looked over at her sternly and nodded once. “Do not worry. If Talon does strike, Overwatch will be ready. However, it is not only us who need to prepare, but you as well. I will be your teacher. Starting tomorrow, we will rise early and train together.”

Suddenly, Genji dropped down from the ceiling and landed next to Hanzo. “Hanzo, may I too be a part of her training? You can teach her the bow, and I could teach her the sword.” He suggested.

“I’d love to learn how to fight with a sword! Please, Shimada-san?” Lorelai begged, jumping up and down. Hanzo eyed her with an awe-like expression on his face before turning around and facing the other direction.

“Very well. You may train with her every other day, but I start with her tomorrow. Now, come along, Lorelai. It is time for bed. I will find you a place to sleep.” Lorelai waved goodbye to Genji as she quickly followed after Hanzo. They came to his bedroom and he motioned over to the bed.

“You may sleep there as before. I shall take the couch. I am going to shower before bed. If you would like, you may use it after me. There is a spare towel for you in there.” He told her, walking into the bathroom.

“Wait, but... it’s your bed. Shouldn’t I take the couch? I don’t want to intrude.” Lorelai protested, watching as Hanzo removed his gi and draped it against a nearby hook on the wall.

As he turned to face her, she couldn’t help but admire his form. He was lean-muscled with strong arms, and his tattoo complimented him well. She only wished that he would smile more. His scowl made him very unapproachable. Then, she blushed and turned her head away from him as she realised she was staring.

“You are welcome here. Do not worry yourself with such formalities. It is only during training hours that I will be strict and demand more of you in that sense. Prepare yourself. We rise at dawn.” He put simply before closing the door to the bathroom. Lorelai went to get into the bed, but froze as she realised that she had no pajamas.

 _I’ve been in these clothes for God knows how long... I need fresh... everything!_ She quietly left the room and tried knocking on bedroom doors, but had no success.

“What are you doing, Lorelai?” A soft voice called out to her. Lorelai turned to see Angela and Brigitte walking down the hall towards her.

“Hello... um, I have an embarrassing admission to make. I uh... have... no clothes and haven’t changed... well, anything... since you brought me here. I was wondering if I could please borrow some...? Or have some if there are extras anywhere. I just... have nothing to sleep in.” She confessed, bowing her head in embarrassment.

“Oh heavens! I am so sorry, Lorelai. I should have thought to give you some sort of care package or something. My apologies. I will give you something of mine to wear to bed, and we will go shopping in the morning, okay?” Angela promised, smiling apologetically.

“That’s great and all, but I have no money either... My credit card and everything else I had was left behind...” Lorelai’s head drooped, but Brigitte placed a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s not what I was told! We organised a mission to get you back all of your belongings. They’ll be here soon! Also, all the money in your saving and checking accounts has already been transferred here to Overwatch in your own account.” Lorelai stared at them in awe.

“Yes, this is true. You will get your new card tomorrow!” Angela confirmed. Lorelai thanked them excitedly before following Angela to her bedroom.

“So, I have to apologise. I do not have any actual pyjamas, but I have some... nightwear. You can ask Hanzo for a shirt of his or something. I am sure he wouldn’t mind lending you one.” Angela told her, pulling several pairs of lingerie out of a drawer. “We look to be about the same size, so these should fit,” she added.

She sent Lorelai back over to Hanzo’s room along with a large care basket of toiletries. She had trouble opening the door and closing it after herself without dropping anything as she walked in. Lorelai came back in to see Hanzo walk out of the bathroom with a black towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair, raven black and damp, flowing about his shoulders. She wanted to run her fingers through it.

He was walking over to his dresser and Lorelai intercepted him awkwardly.

“Shimada-san, may I please borrow one of your... gi to sleep in? Angela gave me some clothing to wear for tonight, but it is... not very...” Lorelai went silent and pursed her lips in embarrassment. That embarrassment tripled as Hanzo eyed her in confusion and then looked past her, his face changing into something that was a mixture of amusement and embarrassment almost equal to Lorelai’s.

“Are _those_ the clothes you were speaking of?” He asked her. She followed his gaze back to the door, where a black lace bra had gotten caught on the handle and a lace thong had fallen on the floor.

She instantly dropped her care package and raced over to grab them before returning to stand back in front of him. Hanzo let out a small chuckle, but cleared his throat to mask it as he reached his arm out with a red and black gi in his hands. Lorelai murmured a small thanks and apology to him as she passed him and went into the bathroom. Everything was neat and orderly and she quickly spotted the towel she was supposed to use. The bathtub was already cleaned out for her as well.

She stopped up the tub and began filling the bath with water when she noticed a bunch of jars of herbs on the counter. Upon closer inspection, they seemed to be bath herbs and salts. The labels were all in Japanese and the jars were very ornate.

“Shimada-san, may I use some of your bath herbs?” She called out.

“Make yourself at home.” He replied. Lorelai looked at the labels until she saw several of them that reminded her of how Hanzo had smelled to her earlier.

“Sea Salt, Vanilla, and Cherry Blossoms. Such a nice smell...” She murmured, smiling at the jars. She decided on cherry blossoms, vanilla, and passionfruit, and poured them into the tub before taking a nice relaxing soak in the hot water.

When she was dressed for bed, she walked out of the restroom and bowed to Hanzo, thanking him for his hospitality. He gave her a short nod as he sat up slightly on the couch to look at her. He propped himself up on his right elbow whilst his left hand rested along his leg.

“It was nothing. If there is anything I can do to help you, please let me know.” He told her, giving her a slight smile.

She nodded and smiled back. “おやすみなさい、島田ーさん！ _Good night, Shimada-san!"_ She said cheerfully as she headed to his bed. That night, she began to have a nightmare; the same one as before. Hanzo awakened in his sleep to the sound of begging and screaming. He groaned loudly and rushed over to the bed, staring in awe at her still form. She was sitting upright with her mouth open and letting out a piercing scream.

She stopped screaming, took several short breaths, and repeatedly begged, “私を殺さないでください。 _Please, don't kill me._ ” Then, her eyes flashed open and glowed a bright golden colour.

Hanzo’s mouth fell open and he approached her warily.

“Lorelai?” He called out. There was no response. She merely kept begging an unknown entity not to kill her as if she was possessed. He sat on the bed in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder to test her response. Nothing changed.

“夜の恐怖。。。 _Night Terror..._ ” He murmured in realisation. Then, he pulled her into his arms and held her against him, rocking her gently. As soon as she was in his arms, she let out a loud war cry and flipped him over into the bed. He grunted loudly and struggled against her as she held him into the bed and choked him roughly, eyes glowing brighter than before. Her lips formed an inhuman snarl, and she had incredible strength.

“Lorelai... I am... trying... to help you. It is me... Hanzo,” he rasped. There was no change. Then, Hanzo remembered that it could be a defense mechanism of the Omnic inside of her.

“Oracle... please... stop. I will... watch over her,” he pleaded. The snarl on her face changed into a neutral expression, and her head nodded as if in understanding.

“Defense mode deactivated,” were the words that spilled from her mouth before the golden glow faded from her eyes.

Her lids closed and she remained in her upright position, hand still firmly around Hanzo’s throat. Then, Lorelai’s eyes opened and her grip on Hanzo’s throat loosened.

“What... how did...?” She looked around her first and then at the appalled Hanzo who was beneath her with his neck still in her grasp. Lorelai’s eyes went wide and her hand trailed from his neck to his chest.

 _Best dream EVER._ She thought to herself as she sat upright and smiled at him.

“欲しいものを教えて。 _Tell me what you want."_ She cooed, leaning in slightly so that the gi she was wearing drooped slightly, displaying her breasts that were caressed and contoured by the lingerie she wore.

 _“Negative. You suffered a night terror and my defense mode automatically activated, causing you to attack and choke Hanzo.”_ Oracle informed her. Lorelai let out a tiny horrified squeal.

“私から降りてほしい。 _I want you to get off me."_ He growled; his voice still impacted by Lorelai’s death grip on his throat. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock and she quickly got off of him and started for the bathroom door.

“Oh my God... I... I’m so... sorry... I’m sorry, Shimada-san...” She apologised as her hand flew forward and thrust open the bathroom door before shutting it roughly behind her and locking it.

“Lorelai... come out. Now.” He commanded from the other side of the door. Lorelai shook her head and backed away towards the toilet. She lowered the lid and sat on it, curling her legs up beneath her and hiding her head in them.

“No, I’m too dangerous for you or anyone else to be around me. Go get Dr. Ziegler and tell her I need to be sedated! Quickly, Shimada-san, before I hurt someone!” A low growl emanated from the other side of the door, followed by a loud crash and the splintering of wood. Lorelai fell off the toilet and backed up, wide-eyed, until she hit her back against the tub. Hanzo walked into the room, glaring profusely at her before lifting her up from the ground and holding her inches away from his face.

“You think _you_ are dangerous? 笑わせないで。。。 _Don't make me laugh..._ ” Lorelai was in awe at his sudden change in demeanour. He was like a feral animal, holding her close like that. She found herself extremely confused about what to do next.

“さて、 _Now then,_ why did you try to seduce me?” He demanded. Lorelai looked away in embarrassment until he growled with gritted teeth and gave her a slight shake.

“B-because... I thought it was a dream, and... I... I think you’re...” She stopped, steadying herself, and took a deep breath, gazing into his eyes with the same level of intimidation that he emanated before declaring, “あなたはとても素晴らしいよ! _You're totally amazing!"_

Now, Hanzo was the one who was taken aback, and his eyes widened slightly, though he was still wary of Lorelai’s response. Lorelai finally got tired of waiting and tired of him holding her like that if he wasn’t going to do anything else to her.

“それは本当です。 _It's true."_ She vowed, leaning her head into his and kissing him roughly. His hands released her in surprise, and she ran her fingers through his silky, raven hair, just as she had wanted to before. His lips moved against hers just as roughly, but he was losing the battle here as Lorelai pushed him backwards, out of the doorway, and onto the bed. As she shoved him onto the bed, Hanzo stared at her indignantly, gritting his teeth.

She climbed on top of him slowly and ran her fingers across different parts of his body before focusing on the dragon tattoo on his arm. She lifted his arm and rubbed it soothingly, remarking on how beautiful the design was before she ran a trail of kisses up through to his shoulder. Her teeth chomped down on his shoulder, causing him to let out a harsh groan. He pulled her against him, and she could feel a slight bulge in his pants.

A giggle emanated from Lorelai as she joked, “Oh? Is that your other dragon?” She brushed her hand against the side of his face and trailed it down his neck, chest, abs, and then stopped just at the waistband of his pants. She then ran her hand slightly beneath his waistband, heading towards his groin and chuckled as she felt him melt into her touch.

She leaned forward against him and whispered, “まだ私が危険ではないと信じていますか？ _Do you still believe that I'm not dangerous?"_ As she continued moving her hand downwards, he grabbed it and yanked it out of his pants, flipping her over onto the bed and pressing her into it.

“私は龍です。私たちは世界で最も危険な生き物です。 _I am a dragon. We are the most dangerous creatures in this world."_ Then, he bit into her neck and relished in the moment as she let out a yelp and thrust her hips upwards, beckoning him into her. He slipped off her gi and admired the black lace lingerie that Angela had given her, before sending a trail of bites down her neck, the middle of her chest between her breasts, her stomach, and the edge of her panties. Then, without taking off her panties, he thrust two fingers roughly into her.

“とても濡れています。 _Very wet."_ He remarked, smiling devilishly. Lorelai let out a groan of pleasure as he began gyrating his fingers, twisting them and turning them in the wildest ways that began to drive her insane.

“島田ーさん！ _Shimada-san!_ あなたが欲しい。今! _I want you. Now!"_ She cried out, reaching up to pull him towards her. Hanzo shot her a toothy grin, and ripped off his pants and underwear, revealing his bulging member. He thrust into her hard and Lorelai moaned in passion. That was, until she went flying off the bed.

“並ぶ！ _LINE UP!"_ Hanzo yelled at her. Lorelai sleepily rose from the floor to see Hanzo fully dressed in his Gi and Hakama.

 _Was I dreaming? Or did all of that really happen?_ She wondered.

 _“You were indeed dreaming. However, you did suffer night terrors, and Hanzo did hold you until you calmed down.”_ Oracle confirmed. Lorelai groaned and then slowly got up and trudged over to stand in front of Hanzo. He knocked her over with a deft leg sweep and she fell on her rear.

“遅すぎる！タロンがここにいたなら、あなたは死んでいるでしょう！ _Too late! If Talon was here, you would be dead!_ ” He yelled at her. “Now let’s try that again! 並ぶ!” He commanded once more. Flabbergasted, she quickly stood at attention before him. He grunted in acknowledgement and nodded his head. “We will eat quickly and then head over to the practice rooms to begin our training. 始め！ _Begin!"_ He barked. They both began running downstairs, Lorelai following behind Hanzo closely, as they headed to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Overwatch. That belongs to Blizzard! But I do own this story and I hope you guys like it! :)

“Where are ya’ll headed to in such a hurry?” McCree’s drawl reached them.

Hanzo called out, “やめ, _Stop,_ ” before halting in place and walking over to the rugged cowboy, who was smoking a cigar in the hallway.

“I am helping train Lorelai for the field, if she chooses to work for Overwatch, but also to prepare her in case Talon comes,” he answered shortly, crossing his arms. “I see you haven’t stopped smoking like the doctor asked you to.”

McCree let out a low chuckle and replied, “If I did _everything_ the good doctor asked me to, I wouldn’t be allowed to live.” Then, eyeing Lorelai standing right there, he leaned in close to Hanzo’s ear so as not to let her know what he was saying. Even so, she still had her super hearing activated by Oracle. “Speakin’ of which, you’re all work and no play Hanzo. You need to live a little too. Maybe later, come on by my room. I’ve got some nice whiskey we can split...” He offered, placing a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

Lorelai struggled to maintain a neutral facial expression. The thought of the two together was laughable. The archer and the cowboy... However, as laughable as it was, it was also pretty hot. Hanzo stepped back from him and nodded.

“Perhaps later," he replied, snatching the cigar out of McCree’s grasp just as he went to take another puff, and then crushing it under foot. McCree sighed with closed eyes for a moment before they came open again, glittering with annoyance.

“You’re lucky I like you, Han. Real damned lucky.”

At this, Hanzo tilted his head at the cowboy and gave a slight smile and a wink before issuing the command to begin running once more. Both Lorelai and Hanzo made it to the kitchen and had cereal with fruit before heading straight to the practice rooms.

“You may have Oracle in your head, but we have Athena. She is who you heard overhead when Brigitte's pizza drone triggered the security systems,” he informed her. “Athena, please make a profile for Lorelai.” A soothing metallic voice came over the intercoms.

“Welcome, Lorelai. I am Athena. A profile has been made for you, and I will recognise you all over the building so you won’t be marked as an intruder,” she explained.

“Thanks, Athena.” Lorelai called back, smiling as they went inside PR-001.

“Today, we will start on the basics, 空手. _Karate_. You need to learn this so that you can fight even without your weapon. In the event that your weapon is knocked away from you, your body will become the weapon. You say you have already taken classes in this. Without the aid of Oracle, attack me! 始め! _Begin!"_

She struck at him, hitting him, kicking him, and coming at him with everything she had for a good three minutes, but the entire time, he dodged and weaved as she desperately struggled to hit him. Finally, he grabbed her leg mid-kick, twisted it, and threw her to the floor.

“That is enough,” he commanded, pacing about the floor. He kept his eyes on Lorelai as he walked, a deep, condescending scowl on his face. Lorelai stood back up and listened as he went on, “Your form is sloppy, your kicks could not even bother a small child, and your punches...? Please.”

“But I have Oracle now, and she helps me out. I can survive if it’s with her!” Lorelai protested in frustration, matching Hanzo’s scowl with one of her own.

“Is that so?” Hanzo asked, his eye brows narrowing. Lorelai nodded at him and he let out a scoff. “じゃあ、本気を見せてみろ。 _Well then, show me what you can do._ ” He commanded her, standing in place.

“Alright Oracle, let’s show him a real fight.” Lorelai said aloud, getting into a fighting stance and waiting as Oracle downloaded everything about martial arts into her brain. As the update commenced, minor changes were made to her breathing pace, her stance, and her strength.

She first started with Karate, striking viciously at Hanzo with a flurry of kicks and punches. Hanzo blocked them all but was forced to move from his spot. Hanzo returned her attacks with equal tenacity, aiming to actually hit her, but Lorelai was too fast and blocked them all, managing to catch him off guard and hit him on the cheek. He jumped back and a low growl emanated from his throat as he rushed forwards once more.

Lorelai changed fighting technique to Snake Form Kung Fu and began targeting his pressure points. She caught one that was in his arm as he punched and it drooped listlessly. He jumped back once more and massaged his arm to wake it back up, gritting his teeth angrily and growling again as Lorelai winked slyly at him. He then came in slowly and evenly with a different type of fighting style that Lorelai hadn’t had downloaded into her brain.

 _Oracle, what is that?_ Lorelai changed her stance once more, getting into a defensive form.

 _“_ _Unknown. It is my estimation that this is a lost martial art form that has been passed down through the Shimada Clan for generations.”_ Lorelai watched in awe as Hanzo glided side to side, snaking his body along like a serpent of some sort, coming closer and closer. Then, he feinted an attack, which Lorelai moved to block, and grabbed at her with two strong hands that were gripped like claws. His feet swept underneath her and she fell to the ground, but rather than back off from her, he writhed around her until he had her in a good position, and then he subdued her. Flabbergasted, Lorelai squirmed beneath Hanzo, trying everything she could to escape his grasp.

“If I was Talon, you would be dead,” he spat, frowning at her with cold eyes. “Do not presume to know more than your master. I am your teacher and you are the student, is that clear?” He growled. Lorelai didn’t answer, she was still busy thinking of a way out.

 _Maybe... I should close the space between us and gain some leverage._ She suddenly leaned up with her chest and head, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against Hanzo’s. A grunt emanated from him, but he seemed to relax his guard a bit and lean into her just enough for her to yank her arms out of his grasp, flip him over, and climb on top of him.

“どうでしたか？ _How's that?"_ She asked with a sly smile on her face.

She saw the edges of Hanzo’s lips twitch upwards as if he was grinning, but then he frowned and demanded, “Get off!” Lorelai jumped off him and stood up straight. “That is most certainly something a Talon agent would do. Now, you are thinking outside of the box. Oracle can only help you with strict fighting styles and understanding of such, but the moment they fight dirty or change things up with their style, you will have to rely on your own skills.”

There was a light thump from behind them and they both whirled around to see Genji kneeling after dropping down from his spot on the ceiling.

He rose and declared, “That is an interesting strategy. Seducing your opponent. It will not work for me, but I am even more surprised that it worked on Hanzo!” Hanzo scoffed and turned away, crossing his arms. “Anyways, I came to see your training, and was very interested in her techniques. I want to spar her, but I fear she won’t be much of a match for me.” He taunted, turning his gaze towards her.

She cracked her knuckles and declared, “そですか？ _You think so?_ Oh, I’ll show you a good time. It’s on, ninja.” Genji raised his hands in a karate stance and Lorelai stared at him in determination.

_Oracle, teach me everything I need to know about Ninjutsu._

_“Loading information.”_ Lorelai’s eyes glowed a golden colour and a devilish smile slid across her face as she slid back into a low stance and then jumped backwards, looking around her and finding to metal poles that she could use to attack and block with. She faced him again, but he had disappeared.

_Oracle, heighten my hearing to detect heartbeat, or if you can give me thermal vision, that would be awesome._

_“Certainly. Granting Thermal Vision.”_ Lorelai’s eyes widened as she saw the room go various shades of blue, green and black, and Hanzo was lit up like a solar flare. She gazed around until she spotted Genji, but she pretended she didn’t see him and let him come closer. When he was right behind her, she whirled around and smacked him across the torso with one of the metal poles, whirling around to send another into his head. He blocked that one and sent a kick at her stomach.

She dodged it quickly, twirling around him, and swept his legs out from underneath him. He rolled backwards and regained his bearings, but Lorelai was charging after him. She threw one of her metal rods to the ground just behind him and let him stumble over it while she used her other one to catch his other leg and completely trip him up. She reached over, grabbed the other rod and stuck both together before sliding behind Genji and holding them both at his neck. He began to choke, but he was having trouble grasping at Lorelai because her legs were wound tightly around his arms from behind him.

“Okay, okay! Ach... Hanzo... help me out here...! Brother?” He rasped.

“Let’s see what’s under this mask now, shall we?” Lorelai jested, using one hand to pull up on Genji’s helmet.

That was when a blunted practice arrow whizzed past her face. She followed it over to Hanzo, who narrowed his eyes at her and shot her a toothy grin.

“Let’s see how you fare against both of the Shimada brothers.” Hanzo declared, standing tall and aiming one of the practice bows at her. Lorelai used one of her metal rods to smack against Genji’s metal helmet, disorienting him for a bit as she rushed at Hanzo. He loosed the arrow, but she dodged to the side and hit it hard with one of her rods before jumping at him. He blocked with his bow and rolled out of the way, shooting another at her, and another, but each one missed as she danced gracefully out of the way. Genji snuck up on her from behind and grabbed her, but she skilfully threw him over her shoulder and wrenched his hand back, stomping on his chest. He groaned underneath her.

“Oooh, sorry I got carried away! Are you alright, 島田ーさん? _Shimada-san?"_ She winced and he raised a thumbs up before knocking her legs out from under her. They grappled on the ground for a bit before Hanzo came up and aimed his bow right at Lorelai’s head.

“Admit defeat!” He yelled, smiling as Lorelai raised her hands peacefully.

Then, she whipped them around her, wrenched the bow from him, and broke it in two before rushing into him with a series of kicks and punches. To her surprise, he began to laugh heartily with a boyish grin on his face. His eyes were lit up with excitement and amusement and it was contagious. She too, found herself having a ton of fun as she danced between the two experienced dragons. The fighting went on for a good thirty minutes, until they all were panting and tired.

Lorelai put one hand forward between the two of them. “I call a truce. This was fun though, and we definitely should do this again.” She declared, looking back and forth between the two of them. Genji looked over at Hanzo and nodded and Hanzo nodded back, sighed, and put his hand over hers.

“Truce. You did well, Lorelai.”

Genji too, put his hand in and said, “Truce. Well fought, Lorelai. Brother.” Then, the sound of cheering reached all of their ears and they turned to see all of Overwatch watching from the observation deck of the training room.

Angela came forward over to the microphone and stated, “If this is just the beginning of your training, I expect we will be seeing amazing things from you, Lorelai.”

Lorelai giggled shyly and bowed to them, and Hanzo put his hand on her shoulder.

“Let us depart for lunch,” he murmured into her ear. She shivered at how close he was to her. She could feel his breath on her ear and the warmth of his body as he passed her. Her heart fluttered at this and she swallowed hard before nodding and following after him.

 _“_ _Sensors indicate a fluctuation in body temperature and heart rate in association with prolonged exposure to Hanzo Shimada. Is he a danger to us?”_ Oracle demanded.

 _What? No! Of course not! I just... I... I like him, okay?_ Lorelai blushed despite herself, and began to fix her messy hair up a bit.

_"I_ _s this what ‘love’ is?”_ Oracle pressed. Lorelai stopped in her tracks and stared off into space as she did her hair. She knew that she liked Hanzo, but was it really that?

 _I don’t think so, I think it’s just “like.” It... could become more, but I don’t really know if it will. I’m not sure he feels the same about me. I don’t think he does. I don’t think he ever will. Besides, I am his student and I think that’s all I’ll ever be to him._ She finalised, rushing after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Overwatch. It belongs to Blizzard. I did write this story though and I hope you enjoy reading it! :)

Once they had arrived at the kitchen, Hanzo looked over at the clock and Lorelai noticed a strange, seemingly sorrowful look on his face. It was fleeing however, and he turned his head back to Lorelai in mere moments with his usual, stern expression.

“Make us some lunch. There are supplies in the refrigerator. When you are finished, meet me in my bedroom,” he commanded, turning and walking away. Lorelai didn’t even have time to answer back, so she assumed she was meant to hurry it up. She quickly gathered the supplies she’d need to make turkey sandwiches and salads for the two of them, and then put on a kettle of tea. She finished in less than ten minutes and hurriedly put everything together on a tray and rushed up to the bedroom.

She barged in, panting, “Shimada-san, I finished making th—” She almost dropped the food as she saw McCree leaning over Hanzo and delivering a swift bite to his neck as he leaned into him. Their bodies glistened with sweat and Hanzo let out a groan of pleasure before meeting Lorelai’s shocked gaze. Lorelai’s breath caught in her throat and McCree, still biting Hanzo’s neck, moved down to Hanzo’s chest, and his eyes turned to look over at Lorelai. A grin slid across his face as he saw her.

“し-し-し-失礼しました! _Excuse me!"_ Lorelai shouted, placing the food on the floor and slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the door for a moment in shock, taking a few breaths to steady herself.

 _So, they’re... actually together..._ She processed, walking down the hall and up the stairs. She hadn’t explored the other parts of Watchpoint Gibraltar, so she figured this would be a great start.

 _“Processing visual information... It seems that the scene between Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree has made you emotional. Can you explain this to me? I have trouble understanding certain facets of Human emotion.”_ Oracle inquired.

_I just... I feel bad that I walked in on them. I should have knocked first or something. But... moreover, I guess I’m also disappointed that... That there’s no chance of... what we spoke of earlier regarding Shimada-San._

_“Of the ‘like’?”_ Lorelai chuckled at the child-like question from the Omnic.

_Yes, Oracle... of liking Shimada-san. When things don’t work out the way people want them to, there is disappointment, and oftentimes sadness... sometimes there is anger, but anger is often kind of an unhealthy response to situations like this. Sometimes it is warranted, but in this case, it is not. The best thing for me to do in this situation is let go._

Lorelai kept climbing until she reached the very top of the watchpoint, an emergency exit leading up to the roof of a tower. She opened it and walked out onto the surface, surprised to see not only a smooth metal surface, but tons of flowers and a vegetable garden nearby. There was also a greenhouse, and when she opened the door to it, she found exotic plants and fruit-growing plants inside.

“Oh, hello, Lorelai! I see you’ve found my garden!” Mei’s voice caught her attention inside of the greenhouse, and she turned her head to see her peeking out from behind a large raspberry bush.

“Hello Mei. This is all of your work?” Lorelai asked in awe, peering around.

“Yes! Well... mine and Genji’s. He likes to help me out. He says that gardening is good for balancing the mind. All of our produce comes from this garden! Would you like to assist me?” Mei asked, smiling widely.

“Sure! I’d love to.” Lorelai smiled back at her and Mei instantly put her to work watering a quadrant of the plants in the greenhouse and then helping her trim and fertilise.

A couple of hours later, they were almost finished. Lorelai had Oracle install Mandarin language packs, and they spoke together and told jokes. Lorelai watered the plants outside the greenhouse while Mei tended to them. “So, 一个小孩儿问他的爸爸：‘爸爸，结婚 需要 花 多少钱’ 爸爸说：‘儿子，我 不知道。 我 还在付款!’ _A child asked his father: ‘Daddy, how much does it cost to get married’ Dad said, ‘Son, I don’t know. I'm still paying!"_ Mei joked. Lorelai laughed loudly as she watered the plants.

“I’ve got one! An orange walks over to an apple and says, ‘生日快乐!’and the apple replies, ‘I’m sorry, I don’t speak Mandarin...’” They were both laughing loudly and having a great time when Genji walked out onto the roof.

“It looks like the two of you are getting along well!” He observed. “Do you need any help with the gardening today, Mei?”

“No, but thanks anyways. Lorelai has done a great job helping me with it! You could always sit with us for dinner though!” Mei remarked enthusiastically.

“Actually, I was thinking about retiring early tonight. As you know, tomorrow is a... misfortunate anniversary for me and my brother both...” Genji replied solemnly.

“Oh, that’s right... I’m so sorry, Genji. Well just know that you are always welcome to eat with us! We are here if you need anything.”

“Thank you. I will speak with you both later. じゃあまたね. _See you."_ He walked out the door and left Mei and Lorelai to finish up their duties.

When they were done, Lorelai said her goodbyes to Mei and went to leave, a hot shower the first thing on her mind, but then she froze at the remembrance of Hanzo and McCree in the bedroom.

“H-hey Mei, would you mind if I showered in your room before dinner? Hanzo... wanted some space too, I’m pretty sure."

“Oh of course! It’s the fifth door on the right in the sleeping quarters hall, and I have a speed washer and dryer in my room that you can use if you just want to wear those clothes so as not to bother Hanzo.” Lorelai gave her a bow of gratitude and raced off. She threw her clothing in the speed washer and took a very quick shower. It only took her clothes five minutes to wash and dry.

 _The convenience of modern technology._ She mused, smiling brightly as she got dressed. She walked through the halls, looking around for Hanzo so she could avoid him for the time being. As she peered around the corner where everyone was dining, she saw Hanzo sitting next to McCree, and everyone was having a jovial conversation. The only ones missing were Genji, Mei, and herself.

Lorelai focused her enhanced hearing on Hanzo and McCree’s conversation.

“If you’d like, I can treat you nicely again tomorrow... you seem like you’re in need of a little... cheerin' up,” McCree said in a low, quiet tone of voice, his hand brushing against Hanzo’s. Hanzo moved his hand from the cowboy’s.

“No. Tomorrow is a day of reflection for me. I don’t need to be distracted,” he growled softly.

“That’s not what your body was tellin’ me earlier, pumpkin...” The gunslinger jested. “Besides, is that all I am to you, just a distraction?” Lorelai heard a low sigh mingled with a growl emanate from Hanzo’s throat, and she knew that was his sound of impatience. Then, he suddenly looked around, causing her to duck down behind the wall.

“Where is Lorelai? She should have been here by now, surely,” He demanded. Lorelai smiled slightly at the fact that he was worried about her. She peered out from behind the wall again.

“Relax, I’m sure maybe she just went to bed early or somethin’. Besides, what she saw earlier must have been one helluva shock for her.” McCree drawled, taking a sip of his drink. Lorelai rolled her eyes and was about to sneak into the kitchen and grab some food when Mei burst into the dining hall.

“Sorry I am late! I was just washing up after doing some hard work in the garden!” she exclaimed cheerfully.

“And we appreciate all of the hard work you do! Prost!” Reinhardt exclaimed.

“Well, it wasn’t just me today! It was also Lorelai! She was a huge help!”

“But where is she?” Hanzo demanded.

“Oh, no she’s not... She was supposed to meet us here for supper.” Everyone else turned to each other, shook their heads, and shrugged. Hanzo stood up from his spot.

“I knew something was wrong. I need to go find her.” He said worriedly.

“Wait. I noticed Genji is not here as well! He came to visit us at the garden. He was... not doing so well, so perhaps Lorelai went to visit with him?” Mei suggested.

 _Thanks for the save, Mei!_ Hanzo let out a low growl beneath his breath and Lorelai was confused by this.

“Very well, but will someone check on her tomorrow, please? I will... not be present,” he asked aloud. Everyone nodded and agreed to do so.

“Thank you.” As soon as everyone sat down to eat, Lorelai snuck into the kitchen and made two plates of food. One for herself, and one for Genji, and as she turned to walk away, she thought about drinks. She put the tray of food down and looked in the pantry nearby. There were some fine wines, a bunch of whiskey, some aged whisky, and a lot more, but Lorelai’s eyes settled on a premium brand of Junmai Sake. She smiled, began to heat the sake, and then found a ceramic Sake set. When the Sake had finished heating, she carried everything up to Genji’s room.

She knew who several of the rooms belonged to, but not Genji’s, so she guessed as best as she could and opened one of the doors. The room was dark, and as Lorelai’s eyes adjusted, she saw the sleek form of Genji, sitting in the windowsill of a large window, and he was staring up at the moon. Tiny moonbeams illuminated what parts of the room they could, and Lorelai could see Genji’s two swords, a katana and a short sword, leaning against the border of the windowsill. She took a step towards him and stepped on something that crumpled under her feet.

She picked it up, almost cutting her hand on the shuriken that was stuck into it. It was a torn picture of a handsome young man with black hair and light brown-grey eyes. He was smiling slyly and was wearing what appeared to be traditional Japanese fighting clothes, with a black and silver headband on his forehead. She flipped over the picture and read: 島田、源氏。雀。 _Shimada, Genji. Sparrow._

 _That’s... him...?_ She asked herself, looking up at the fully-armoured cyborg ninja for comparison. She placed the photo on a nearby dresser and set the shuriken beside it.

“Excuse me, Shimada-san.” Lorelai quietly announced herself.

“What do you want?” He answered her gruffly.

“Well... I know you said you wanted to be alone, but... you need to eat. It’s bad for you not to. So, I brought tonight’s dinner and some Junmai Sake.” He moved towards her in the blink of an eye.

“Do you not see my armour?” Genji demanded, beginning to strip pieces of his metal off of his body, beginning with his neck. “Do you not see how it is welded into my body?” He threw the metal covering of his neck to the side revealing metal merged into his flesh, assisting his breathing. “Half of me is a man...” He ripped off the shoulder armour on his left side and threw it against the wall.

“...and half of me is a machine.” He prised up the armour on his left pec and tossed it aside as well. “The technology in my body keeps me alive whether I eat...” he ripped off the plating on his left arm and the plating on his left hand simultaneously and threw them roughly against the wall, just over Lorelai’s head. “...or not. I don’t need food, Lorelai! I don’t need anything! Not sake, not food, not anything!” Lorelai looked him up and down, realising how much scarring he had across his body.

 _What could have done that to him?_ She wondered sadly.

Lorelai’s eyes watered up as she realised just how much he struggled with this. “You may not need any of those things, but you do need company. So, whether you choose to eat or not, I’ll be here for you.” Lorelai countered. They stared at each other for a few moments, Lorelai looking at him with soft, worried eyes, and Genji’s face hidden behind his mask. Then, Genji’s body relaxed as he sighed, bowed his head, and removed his helmet.

His black, spiky hair shot up as he took it off, and he focused his eyes on Lorelai’s. Genji’s were just the same as they had been in the picture she had come across; full of life with their brown-grey, milk-chocolate hue. Even in the moonlight, she could make them out. Even so, at the moment, they were full of sorrow, regret, and anger. Lorelai saw the table nearby and set it for the two of them, placing the sake on it. She placed their utensils and food out and poured Genji a glass of sake.

“Is it even made properly? The Sake?” He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes.” She answered, holding up her cup to him to fill it.

He sighed, sat down across from her, and filled her cup before eating his food slowly and quietly. Lorelai ate along with him and everything was silent. He drank his sake fast.

 _Too fast..._ Lorelai noted, but she kept filling his cup, and he, hers. When they had finished their food, Genji was feeling the effects of the sake. He began talking about his life in Hanamura, and how their father was a great man who would tell him and Hanzo magnificent stories. Despite being a wonderful man, he was also a ruthless businessman, and the leader of the Shimada clan.

“I guess you could say that me and Hanzo were high-tier Yakuza,” he joked. “But all of that changed when our father died. He had been doing poorly for a while, but this was different. He got extremely sick all of a sudden. It was pancreatic cancer. Stage four. The doctors hadn’t caught it in time. I was a foolish playboy at that time, using the clan funds for frivolous things and travelling the world. Hanzo began to warn me here and there about my lifestyle and he asked me twice to come back to working for the clan and stop living so wildly.”

“I ignored him, of course, and kept messing around. I went to visit our father one last time before he died, and the night of his funeral, Hanzo confronted me one last time and told me to come and work with him; to aid him in running the Shimada Clan. I refused and he pulled out his sword, used his dragons to give him power, and cut me down. First, he sliced through both of my legs, then my right arm, and finally, my chest. The fire though... was the worst part. The flames of a Dragon are hotter than magma, and they sparked at my body in various places. The last thoughts I had before I died were of anger and a thirst for vengeance.” He finished, drinking another glass of sake. Lorelai was extremely conflicted by Genji’s story. The Hanzo she knew now wouldn’t hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it, but the Hanzo from back then was like a cold-blooded killer.

Suddenly, Genji tapped the table with two fingers to signal for more sake, snapping Lorelai out of her thoughts. Lorelai knew he had had enough already, so she quickly threw back the Tokkuri and chugged the rest of it.

“Sorry, Shimada-san, we are all out.” She told him slyly. His head bowed and his shoulders shuffled as he burst into laughter.

“You know, that will probably make you as drunk as I am, or even more so.” He told her.

“I know, but you’ve had enough already. I can’t sit back and watch you drink yourself under the table.” Lorelai bit back, a grin on her face.

Then, Genji’s expression changed. “So, why did you come here, anyways? You could have been eating with Hanzo or any of the others, but you came to visit me. Why?” Lorelai groaned and bowed her head sheepishly.

“So... Hanzo and McCree seem close, do they not? Are they... really good friends, or...?”

“They are... a bit more than that.” Genji admitted.

Lorelai winced. “Lovers?” Genji smiled and shook his head.

“Sort of, but not quite. They are more like... hmm... I forget the English expression but... in Japanese it is セックス友.”

“Oh!” Lorelai realised, nearly jumping for joy. “Friends with benefits?” Genji nodded.

“Well... earlier Hanzo told me to make lunch, and I think he thought it would take me a lot longer than it did because I came back to the room and... walked in on them...” Genji laughed again, but this time became somewhat serious.

“How did it make you feel?” He questioned.

“Well... I was... upset. Oracle, the Omnic inside of me kind of inadvertently made me think about the possibility of a future with Hanzo, and then I walked in and saw them and... yeah...” Lorelai admitted, lowering her head. Genji appeared right beside her. He lifted her chin up from her chest and held her face up so that she was looking into his eyes.

“You should not reach for unattainable goals. Especially when there is another sitting right in front of you who would receive your affections.” Genji murmured, moving closer to Lorelai. His eyes rested hungrily on her lips as he moved even closer. She closed the gap between them without hesitation, pressing her lips against his and melting into the kiss. He pulled her body into his and she revelled in the strange yet welcome sensation of metal and flesh against her skin in tandem.

“You have had too much to drink, should we be doing this right now?” She asked breathily as she ran her fingers through his black hair, and he began lifting the shirt over her head.

“Just give me this one night, please. For tonight, we will be セックス友. If you want me to stop, I will, but if not, then cry out my name.” Lorelai grinned devilishly at him and he mirrored her expression, pulling her tightly against him and running both of his hands up and down her body as he kissed her chest, neck, and face. His hands stopped at her bra and he bit her neck roughly as he reached around, undid her clasp and threw it aside. Lorelai let out a sharp moan at the feeling of his teeth on her skin, and ran her hands along his face, shoulder, arm, and pec.

She locked lips with him once more as he began to caress her breasts in his hands and mouth. She reached down to his crotch and then withdrew quickly as she realised he might not have any genitalia.

“I’m sorry, Genji. I’ll find other ways to pleasure you tonight,” she apologised, running a hand through his hair, leaning down, and biting his nipple roughly. He groaned, but then a chuckle escaped him and he gently pushed her back. He then pulled off another piece of armour that wrapped around his crotch and thighs. Lorelai could see where the metal was welded into his legs. The first thing she noticed though was his black underwear, which had a large bulge in them. She leaned into him and smiled.

“Pleasure me any way you’d like," he flirted as he ran a hand across her right cheek, "姫様。 _Princess_." Lorelai smiled brightly before she pressed her lips against his roughly and began pushing him over to the bed. They lie down together, and Lorelai broke off from the kiss, trailing it around his neck, down his pec, continuing to his arm before stopping at his hand only to put his index finger in her mouth and suck on it.

She smirked at him and then climbed on top of him, grinding her crotch against his. He groaned and she began to pull off her underwear. When she had gotten them fully off and flung to the side, Genji flipped her over, pinning her against the bed with a smug look on his face. He positioned his arms so that his metal hand was holding both of Lorelai’s in place. With his other hand, he checked to see just how wet she was.

“あなたはどれくらい濡れているか見て！準備はできたか？ _Look how wet you are! Are you ready?"_ He remarked, holding up two shining fingers. He began to play with her clit, biting down on her breast as he did so. Lorelai moaned loudly.

“Genji!” She cried out. He chuckled darkly. Just before she reached her climax, he stopped and pushed a finger inside of her. She let out a low hum, and he slid it back out.

“That was not the reaction I was looking for. Let’s try again, shall we?” He rammed two fingers into her with a good amount of force and she moaned loudly.

“Ah, Genji! Mmn, don’t stop...” Lorelai moaned despite herself.

“Much better. It will do, for now.” He crowed, pulsing inside of her.

She let out a few moans of pleasure before bursting out, “Let me pleasure you too, Genji!” He froze in surprise, and she took that time to yank both of her arms out of his grasp and knock him over onto the bed. She lie on top of him and shoved her rear towards him, angling her face towards his now very large bulge. She pulled down his underwear and smiled at his member before licking it slowly and looking back over her shoulder at Genji.

He let out a low groan and smiled in a daze before sticking his fingers back inside of her and gyrating. She kept licking, speeding up the pace more and more and relishing in the feeling of him twitching against her tongue, as well as the feeling of him pulsing his fingers inside of her.

Genji could feel Lorelai getting closer and closer to climax, but when the moment came, he pulled out of her and slapped her ass. She groaned in frustration and suddenly took him all the way into her mouth, eliciting a loud groan from him.

He panted hard and then moaned, “いい子, _Good girl,"_ while he caught his breath, "go harder and I will give you something to scream about.” She did as he said, and he groaned once more before sticking two of his metal fingers inside of her and making them vibrate so hard that Lorelai almost blacked out. She faltered, but tried her best to keep sucking, making sure to take him in as deep as she could.

“A-almost... Genji! P-please... unh!” Lorelai moaned loudly when her climax was almost there, and this time, Genji didn’t leave her. He kept pounding into her with the vibration and then even reached his other hand around to toy with her clit. Lorelai let out a small scream at all the sensations she was feeling, but kept sucking Genji’s cock until the moment she orgasmed.

“Mmn! Genji... ah! Cumming... あなたの全てが欲しい。 _I want all of you._ お願い。。。 _Please..._ 源氏 ！ _Genji!"_ She cried out, spasming as he pounded into her with his fingers.

“私のすべてですか？ _All of me?"_ He asked, chuckling darkly. He then pulled out of her and grabbed her firmly, pulling her backwards into him before he leaned over her doggy-style. “本当に取れますか？ _Can you really take it?"_ He purred into her ear as he rubbed his length against her opening.

“Mmn... それが必要!今... _I need it! Now..._ ” She begged, leaning back against him, trying to slide his member inside of her. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom.

“If you want it so badly, put this on for me,” he commanded. Lorelai carefully unwrapped the condom and slid it over his throbbing cock, kissing Genji and chomping down onto his shoulder with no warning.

“Argh!” He groaned in shock before laughing playfully and whirling Lorelai around. He thrust his hips as hard as he could, pounding into her with a slow rhythm at first before going even faster.

“Genji... harder, please... faster... Almost...” Lorelai said in short gasps as she was close to climaxing again.

“Mmm.... wait for me, Lorelai...! ほとんど...! _Almost...!"_ His cock began to throb wildly inside of her, exciting her even more and she screamed his name, clutching the bed sheets. Finally, unable to control herself any longer, she pulled him out of her, flipped him over backwards onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. She rode him hard, able now to reach the places that Genji couldn’t from that position. She moaned loudly and Genji matched her as she sped up the rhythm.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her down as she rode him hard, kissing her ravenously.

“If you don’t want me to stop, scream my name,” Lorelai commanded, going more slowly. She then thrust her hips roughly, making him moan.

“Lorelai... 私を終えてください。 _Please finish me._ ” He pleaded; his voice hoarse.

“What’s my name, Ninja?” She commanded again, speeding up her pace.

“Lorelai!” He groaned, twitching inside of her. Her breathing began to speed up and her vision became more and more cloudy as she began to orgasm. She rode him even faster and harder now.

She cried out, speeding up her pace to the fastest she could go and Genji helped support her with his arms as she began to tire. He moaned loudly and his cock twitched rapidly inside of her as he came.

“Lorelai! Mm, Lorelai!” He cried out between heavy breaths. When she couldn’t ride him any longer, she collapsed on top of him, panting heavily from exertion.

“How was that?” She asked him, smiling slyly.

“とてもすごい。 _Amazing."_ He pulled the condom off of him and threw it away in the nearby trash bin before turning back to her and smiling warmly.

“Thank you for spending this time with me, Lorelai. Would you like to stay the night?” He asked her. He stared at her with pleading eyes and she thought about Hanzo.

 _I should probably get back to him, but... Genji really seems to need me where he doesn’t. I’ll stay with Genji tonight, I guess... I can check up on Hanzo in the morning._ Lorelai closed her eyes and snuggled into Genji’s body.

“Looks like you have me until sunrise. I’ll keep you warm tonight,” she cooed.

“Goodnight, Lorelai... and thank you,” he called back.

“Goodnight, Genji.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Overwatch, it belongs to Blizzard! I did write this story though, and I hope ya enjoy it! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: There is attempted suicide, blood, and attempted rape in this one. Very light on all of them, minus the blood... BUT if they are triggers for you, I advise you to stay away from this story. If you're good with it, then cool beans and I hope you enjoy.

For the first time since she had been there, Lorelai didn’t have any nightmares. She woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes and tea, and her arms stretched upwards as she blinked open her eyes and yawned.

“Oh, good morning! Or should I say... afternoon? It is rather late in the day now. I didn’t know when you would wake up, but I made us some pancakes and waited for you,” Genji greeted her, smiling as he began to cut her pancake.

“Wait... did you say... ‘afternoon?!’” She demanded, getting out of the bed. He nodded and she quickly rushed over to the table and began scarfing down her pancake. “Thank you for the food! It was nice spending time with you. I have to go see Hanzo!” She cried out as soon as she was finished. Genji waved at her as she raced out the door and down the hall to Hanzo’s room. There was a “DO NOT DISTURB” sign hanging from the door, and Lorelai let out a loud sigh.

_Maybe I should check McCree’s room first?_ She walked over to the gunslinger’s room and knocked. To her surprise, McCree came to the door in shorts and a T-shirt. He was smoking a cigar and had terrible bedhead that was still sexy and befitting of him.

“Can I help you?” He drawled, giving Lorelai a slight grin.

“I just wanted to know if Hanzo was with you. He has that sign on his door and I figured you two were in there again...” She admitted.

McCree frowned. “No, Hanzo... he’s... spending some alone time in there. It’s not a good day for him or Genji. In all honesty, I feel like he should have someone, but... he won’t even let _me_ in there. I get the impression that if you tried it would be a bad idea, so I’d just leave ‘im be for now.” He explained. Lorelai shook her head.

“Sorry, but I have to take that chance. Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll be alright,” she said optimistically.

_Honestly, if I handled Genji, I can handle Hanzo as well._

“Mm hm... Oh, and what were you and Genji up to last night? Did you two have a good time?” McCree’s slight grin spread from ear to ear and his eyes narrowed suggestively.

“Never you mind! 倒錯したカウボーイ！ _Perverted Cowboy!"_ McCree laughed loudly.

“Y’know, Hanzo called me that once... You two must really be alike.” Lorelai shrugged.

“Well, I thought you two make a good couple. I um... saw you together. Sorry about that...”

“Us? A couple? No way! He nitpicks every little thing about me: the smoking, my wardrobe, my choice of drink... it’s so annoying. But he is a beautiful man. We have a lot of fun together, but we ain’t a couple.” McCree informed her, crossing his arms. Lorelai nodded in understanding and said farewell to the cowboy before running over to Hanzo’s room and opening the door.

“Hanzo!” She screamed without a second thought, running over to his collapsed figure. Sake bottles were scattered on the ground and Hanzo was unconscious. “起きて下さい！ _Wake up, please!"_ She called out, gently patting Hanzo’s face with her hand. Hanzo stirred in her arms and opened his eyes to gaze upon her face.

“Lorelai...?” He questioned. She nodded.

“I am with you.” She told him, smiling down at him. The smell of formerly burning incense reached her nose, and she looked over to see two photos, some offerings, and a bowl of incense. Suddenly, a snarl appeared on Hanzo’s face and he sat up and shoved her away angrily.

“I do not need your help...! Now, leave!” He snarled, struggling to stand. Lorelai looked at him sympathetically.

“You do need help, Hanzo, and I am here for you.” Hanzo pointed a finger at her and wavered in his spot.

“You dare spend the night with my brother yesterday and betray your 先生 _Teacher_ on this day?!” He growled, nearing her as she stood up. Lorelai’s fists clenched.

“You dare spend the rest of the day with a handsome, rugged gunslinger and forsake your duties as a 先生 _Teacher?!"_ She yelled back, taking a step towards him.

They were now face to face, glaring at each other. “My affairs are none of your business,” he told her.

“Funny, I was just about to say the same thing. And your 'affairs' are my business when you are supposed to be training me! Or should I rely on Genji for that?” That did it. Hanzo’s eyebrows lowered, his mouth curved into a snarl, and he towered over Lorelai.

“You were with him for a long time, were you not? What were you doing with him, hmm?” He demanded. Lorelai looked away from him. She was unsure why, but she somehow felt guilty. “If that is the kind of... ‘training’ you wish to receive... then very well!” He spat venomously before backhanding her across the face, grabbing her by the neck, and forcefully slamming her down onto his bed and straddling her.

“島田ーさん! 辞めてください！ _Shimada-san! Please stop!"_ Lorelai yelled, swatting him away from her. He grabbed her arms and tied them up to the bedpost as he took off his gi. Her legs, flailing beneath him, finally were able to slide out from under him and shove him backwards hard off of the bed. He stumbled and struggled to get up, dazedly knocking over something on the nearby dresser.

“Huh... interesting. So, you accept Genji with open arms, but condemn me. It is fitting though... I deserve it after all.” Hanzo lamented.

Worried that he would try to assault her again, Lorelai leaned back and curved her body so that her feet helped untie her binds.

_Thank God for dancer’s feet...!_ She thought to herself as she managed to pull and wriggle her way out of the binds.

_“Lorelai... what is wrong with Hanzo Shimada...? He has had a serious deviation of character.”_ Oracle inquired.

_Oracle..._ _I know I’ve never told you to before but scan my memories... Hanzo has been drinking. Heavily. He is not himself right now. When he wakes up tomorrow, he will be filled with regret for his actions._

_“Scan indicates... your mother used to drink heavily. Your father would protect you from her up until he died while you were at the age of 10. You then ran away when you were 15. Records indicate that drunken people scare you.”_

_That’s right... for the most part. I wasn’t afraid of Genji because he wasn’t too drunk. Plus, he was kind. Shimada-san on the other hand..._

_“Would you like me to activate defence mode?”_

_No... if I need it, I’ll call you for it. I’m going to try my best to take care of him._

“I don’t condemn you, Hanzo...” Lorelai ventured, “but your actions do.” She walked over, sat next to him and pulled him into her arms for a brief moment before letting his head fall on her lap to rest there. She undid his hair, letting it flow down his back, and began to brush her fingers through it and sing softly to him.

“流れてく時の中ででも気だるさがほらグルグル廻って私から離れる心も見えないわそう知らない？自分から動くこともなく時の隙間に流され続けて知らないわ周りのことなど私は私それだけ. _Even in the midst of flowing time, I feel languid, look, spinning around and around I can't even see the heart that's leaving me, didn't you know? I can't even get myself to move, I continue to be washed down the cracks of time I don't know anything about what's around me, I'm just me and no more."_ Hanzo seemed to melt into her touch, calming down at her song. As she brushed her hands through his hair, she noticed him melt into her, fully relaxing.

“動くのならば動くのならばすべて壊すわすべて壊すわ悲しむならば悲しむならば私の心白く変われる？貴方の事も私のことも全ての事もまだ知らないの重い目蓋を開けたのならばすべて壊すのなら黒になれ...” _If I move, if I move, I’ll destroy everything, I’ll destroy everything If I grieve, if I grieve, can my heart turn white? I still don’t know about you, about myself, about everything If I can open my heavy eyelids, if I break everything, then turn black."_ She finished, sighing as she rested her hand on his back.

“See now, I could never do that with him. That was incredible.” A voice startled her. She turned to see McCree in the doorway.

“Hello, McCree,” she whispered, so as not to awaken Hanzo. “Could you please help me get him into bed?” She pleaded.

“Yes, ma’am.” He murmured, gently lifting Hanzo’s sleeping form and placing him onto the covers. “I won’t look, but could you please also take off some of his clothing so he’s more comfortable? I’ll stay here and watch over him. He shouldn’t be alone in this state.” McCree nodded and took off Hanzo’s hakama before walking over to the door.

“I’ll bring ya’ll some dinner later, alright?” He told her.

“Sounds great, McCree. Thank you.”

“Please, call me Jesse. Thanks for takin’ good care of that ole dumbass for me. He’s a great guy. Just has been through a lot. He won’t discuss it with me, but maybe he’ll talk to you about it.” McCree suggested as he waved and walked out the door. Lorelai stared at Hanzo curiously before she tucked him in under the covers and lie in bed next to him, watching over him before falling asleep next to him. She awakened to the feeling of warmth against her. She smiled and rolled over to see Hanzo with his arms around her, his face relaxed.

_I’m in his arms?_ She chuckled to herself, happy that he felt comfortable around her at least.

That was until his eyes flashed open. There was confusion in them as he stared at Lorelai, and the confusion quickly turned into fear and anger as he rose from the bed quickly.

“What happened?” He demanded, squinting his eyes as he clutched his throbbing head.

“Nothing happened... you had a bit much to drink and I worried about you. I came in to check on you and you were in a bad state. I had you lie down on my lap and I brushed your hair to soothe you. Then, I had McCree come in to help you into bed and make you more comfortable. I lie next to you and fell asleep but perhaps we somehow ended up in each other’s arms. Either way, nothing happened.” She said calmly. Hanzo eyed her sadly and removed his hand from his head to place it on the side of her face.

“I remember doing this. This was not nothing.” He told her, eyeing the bruise on her face and stroking it with his thumb. Lorelai looked away from him, pulling her face out of his grasp.

“We all have demons we’re fighting. You fought yours last night, but now it is time to move on. Everyone makes mistakes. Mine was getting upset with you last night when I should have been more understanding.” She admitted.

“But... I remember that I tried to... I tried to force you to...” He began. Lorelai put her hand against his, holding it against his face.

“I forgive you, and I’m sorry for not being there for you sooner. You haven’t apologised, but the concern and guilt in your face tells me all I need to know.” She leaned forward and kissed Hanzo on the cheek, smiling warmly at him. He eyed her warily with confusion and then walked into the bathroom. Lorelai heard a knock at the door and opened it. McCree was standing there with a tray of food for Lorelai and Hanzo, along with some tea and sports drinks.

“I brought some food and hangover cures. How’s he doin’?” McCree asked, looking past her towards the bathroom.

“He’s... coping. He regrets his actions towards me last night and I think he’s struggling with figuring out a way to make amends. He’s showering at the moment.” The cowboy cocked his head and pointed a finger at Lorelai’s face.

“Is that Hanzo’s handiwork?” He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, he made a mistake. Please, don’t hold it against him. Today is a rough day for him.” She pleaded on Hanzo’s behalf.

McCree grunted in affirmation. “Looks like you’ve got this covered then. I’ll be back tomorrow mornin’ to check up on ya’ll. Just so ya know though, I don’t take well to drunken violence. He lays a hand on you again, and I’ll be havin’ more than just words with him.” He told her with a tip of his hat. Lorelai winced slightly, but smiled, nonetheless.

“Thanks, Jesse. I appreciate having you as support right now. Also, if you could please... keep this on the down low. I don’t want Hanzo to feel embarrassed or discouraged.”

“Will do. Stay safe.” He said as he departed. Lorelai set the table and got the food ready for the two of them before heading over to the bathroom door and sitting against it. Inside the bathroom, she could hear Hanzo growling under his breath. Suddenly, a loud bang came from inside.

“自分を大事にして下さい。 _Be careful._ ” Lorelai called out to him softly.

“なぜ重要なのですか？私は何もです。 _Why is it important? I am nothing."_ He demanded.

“It’s important to me, Shimada-san...” Lorelai took a deep breath and then began telling him about her past.

“Look, my mother was a drunk. She would beat me any chance she got and would threaten me that she’d kill me if I ever told anyone. I’d tell my father that I fell, or tripped, or ran into things... and he only partly believed me. He was a sickly man, but he did his best to provide for us. He took care of me when she would not. When he died, I suffered years of torment until I finally ran away and started a new life. When my mother drank and beat me black and blue, she had no remorse afterwards. You do. I don’t hold any of this against you. You just made a bad decision is all.” Lorelai explained.

“You and Genji are both the same... foolish optimists! This is not the way of the world. I am dishonourable and should be punished... I don’t deserve to have a student as good as you are... I don’t deserve to live...” He murmured sorrowfully. At these last words, Lorelai jumped up in realisation, leaned back, and kicked the door open, breaking it right off its hinges. Hanzo was leaned over the sink, the old katana from before in his hand against his throat.

_Oracle, activate defences! We need to stop him from killing himself!_

_“Understood, Lorelai.”_

Lorelai’s eyes glowed golden and she lunged forward, thrusting her hand between the blade and his throat, grabbing it and cutting herself on both her hand and her wrist as she prised it away from him and threw it into the bedroom. Hanzo stared at her in shock as the blood flowed from her left wrist and right hand onto the bathroom tile. She then strode towards him and slapped him across the face.

“You are every bit as worthy as anyone else to be on this Earth! I can’t believe you would try to kill yourself over one stupid mistake! And if this is about what you did to Genji, you need to forgive yourself and walk a true path to redemption! Genji has already forgiven you, so now it is your turn! And if you want to make things up to me, then... then be here for me...! Teach me what you know! Get to know me, I don’t fucking care, but don’t you ever... ever...!” Lorelai stopped as she began to choke up. Hanzo stared at her forlornly, reaching out to her slightly before dropping his hand. Tears formed in her eyes and she turned away from him and began to sob as she walked over and picked up the sword. She found its sheath and wrapped it up using their bedsheets before placing it on her back. She tore some of the sheets up and wrapped them around her hand and wrist, not even wincing at the pain she felt.

She sniffled and walked out the door and around the corner to McCree’s room, her blood seeping through the makeshift bandage she had made. She rapped on the door several times and the cowboy answered it.

“I need you to stay with him while I get patched up. He’s... not doing so well... Hide this first in your room.” McCree gritted his teeth and scowled past Lorelai towards Hanzo’s room as he saw her hand.

“No... before you get the wrong idea... he didn’t do this but he...” She choked up again as she tried to get the words out. “He tried to kill himself with the blade on my back... I took it from him... it’s why my hand and wrist are bleeding. It’s not his fault...”

“It looks like you’re losing a lot of blood. Can you make it to the Dr. alright?” McCree inquired worriedly.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Help him though, please.” McCree nodded and then walked in to be with Hanzo.

_“Lorelai, sensors indicate that the amount of blood loss is nearing dangerous levels,"_ Oracle informed her. Lorelai shook her head.

_Don’t worry, we are going to see the doctor right now... No worries. We’ll just keep...on... going..._ Lorelai kept trudging along, but her vision was getting cloudier and cloudier. Then, she fell over onto her back, as the blood trailed down her arm and pooled underneath her.

That was when Hanzo scooped her up and began running down the halls with her in his arms. “つかまっている。私はあなたを安全に保ち, _Hold on. I will keep you safe,_ ” he vowed. Lorelai hung limply in his arms, clutching onto consciousness as he raced down the halls.

“What happened?” Brigitte demanded as she saw them go.

“She cut herself badly. It was my fault. I need to get her to Dr. Ziegler.” Hanzo replied sternly. Brigitte reached into a pouch on her hip and brought out a medical patch. She put it on Lorelai’s forehead.

“There are Nano-Med bots inside the patch that will help stabilise her until the doctor can patch her up. Go quickly!” Brigitte urged Hanzo on. Hanzo ran even faster, panting heavily as she raced around the corner and jumped off the wall to gain even more momentum. He finally got her into the medical office and laid her gently on the exam table.

“What happened?” Dr. Ziegler demanded. Hanzo bowed his head low and opened his mouth to speak, but Lorelai interrupted.

“T-training... accident... cut myself... I’m s-sorry...” She choked. Hanzo gazed at her wide-eyed, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

_Why would she cover for me? I did this to her... I hurt her badly... Why?_

Angela grabbed her staff and focused it on Lorelai’s injury. Lorelai took a deep breath as the healing beam flowed through her, making her skin grow together quickly and soothing the pain. Then, she quickly grabbed an IV and a bag of blood from a nearby refrigerator and hooked Lorelai up to it. The IVs went in both arms and legs and connected to the bag.

“This is a quick IV. It shouldn’t take more than ten minutes for this bag to finish draining into her.” Hanzo looked on at Lorelai worriedly. In just a few moments though, she was perking up. She groaned loudly and slowly sat up.

“Ugh... thanks doctor. Sorry I really screwed up...” Lorelai apologised, scratching her head in embarrassment.

“It’s alright. You’re lucky that Hanzo got you here so quickly!” Angela declared, shaking her head chidingly. Lorelai looked over at Hanzo and smiled brightly.

“Thank you, Shimada-san. I’m sorry for the trouble. I know I should not have practiced the move I did so early on in training... I promise that I will make it up to you.” She vowed. Hanzo stared at her in confusion and crossed his arms, but he gave her a nod anyways.

McCree rushed into the room, panting and gasping, and he held up a finger at Hanzo. _Oh, that's right, I punched him in the stomach..._ Hanzo recalled. When the handsome cowboy would not let him pass, he reared his fist back and hit him hard to get him out of the way before rushing after Lorelai and scooping her up into his arms. Now, he was glaring at Hanzo wildly and panting profusely.

Lorelai gritted her teeth for a moment before she announced, “Hey Jesse! Hanzo got me here safely after my training accident! Thank you for checking in on me though!” She winked at Jesse and he narrowed his eyes at her and cocked his head in confusion. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this all covered,” she added to let him know everything was alright.

He then grinned awkwardly and declared, “Oh... yeah training accident... right. Glad you’re taken care of, pumpkin. Also...” he turned and scowled at Hanzo, his eyebrows narrowing menacingly, “You owe me a sparrin’ match after things get all settled down, Hanzo.”

Hanzo grinned at him sheepishly but called back, “Looking forward to it, Cowboy!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” McCree said, smiling as he walked away.

“Jesse! Put that damned cigar out right now!” Angela yelled down the hall as he had walked away.

“Aw, what the hell doc, you got eyes in the back of yer head now?” He yelled back in annoyance. Lorelai let out a tiny laugh and turned her head to look at Hanzo. That’s when Genji walked into the room.

“Lorelai, are you alright? I heard you had an accident.” He asked her, rushing to her side.

“I’m fine. I just literally caught the wrong end of the blade, haha! Cut my hand pretty badly, but the good doctor fixed me up. Thank you again, Angela.”

“Just don’t make it a habit...” She groaned, turning back to her research. Lorelai looked over to see Hanzo scowling at Genji angrily. Genji met Hanzo’s gaze and Lorelai could feel the tension in the air.

“Brother,” Genji greeted in a low tone of voice.

“Genji,” Hanzo responded.

“Stop it, both of you,” Lorelai commanded.

“I second that. In fact, Genji, don’t you have duties to attend to? Hanzo is Lorelai’s primary teacher, so he can stay with her.” Dr. Ziegler spoke up from her computer.

“Mm. Alright, I will see you all later.” He said with a bow. Then, in a flash, he was gone. Hanzo scoffed but redirected his attention on Lorelai. He neared her, kneeling on the ground at her bedside.

“Why did you not tell the doctor the truth?” He whispered, searching her eyes for the answers.

“I know you’re going through a lot. You need help, but it doesn’t need to be forced upon you like I know the doctor would do. You just need constant support and guidance. I will be here for you, I promise. If I can’t help you, then we will both go to the doctor about it,” Lorelai explained, reaching out for him. He grasped her hand and held it in his. “Also, what the hell did you do to McCree?” Hanzo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“For some foolish reason, he said that I was not to leave his sight, but I knew that with the amount of blood you were losing, I needed to run after you, so I may have... punched him in the gut and pushed him over.” Hanzo admitted with a sheepish grin. Lorelai chuckled quietly. “I owe you my life, you know... it is a debt that I’m... not sure how to repay.” He confessed, looking away from her with uncertainty.

She reached over and turned his face back to hers, smirking at him devilishly.

“Oh, you definitely owe me, and I’m going to make sure you pay up. First rule: no killing yourself. Your life belongs to me now. Second rule: be the best teacher you can be and teach me everything you know. Third rule: whenever you feel upset, angry, sad, unsure, or any other negative emotion, don’t bottle it up. Talk to me about it. Last rule: Anytime you think to yourself that you are unworthy, you need to say that you _are_ worthy, and you need to say it aloud.” She demanded. Hanzo sighed as he stared into her eyes.

“I... agree to your terms,” he said hesitantly.

“Okay, this starts now,” she declared, smiling brightly at him. He sighed.

“I am worthy.”

“Worthy of what?” Dr. Ziegler asked, staring at the both of them with an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

“Oh, Hanzo was telling me about a technique that psychologists use to promote self-esteem. Every time you think badly of yourself, you say the opposite! How much longer until I can go back to practice?” Lorelai was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Angela shook her head, admiring Lorelai’s child-like spirit. “You’re all done! Just... try not to hurt yourself again.” She advised her, taking out her IVs and using her staff to quick heal the insertion sites.

“Thanks, Angela!” Lorelai called out, grabbing Hanzo by the arm and leading him to the practice rooms.

When they arrived, Hanzo stared at her for ages before finally demanding, “What do you require of me?”

“教えてください、先生。私はあなたの最高の学生になります！ _Teach me, Sensei! I will be your best student!"_ Lorelai vowed, bowing deeply to Hanzo. Hanzo sighed and sat on the ground in front of her.

“You will be my _only_ student... I am worthy...” He grumbled as he sighed, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. “First, we will practice meditation. Even though you are a good fighter, that is not enough. You are very easily distracted and need to learn to focus.” Lorelai sat down in front of him, assumed the correct stance and began to breathe in and out in a calm, steady pattern.

They both got into proper form and began to breathe steadily and slowly. Lorelai relaxed completely, smiling slightly as she let her mind drift off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Overwatch, it is Blizzard's baby. This story is mine though, and I hope ya enjoy! :)

She was awakened by Hanzo’s foot shoving her over.

“Wah!” She cried out as she hit the ground.

“You fell asleep! Start over at the beginning.” He commanded.

“はい！ _Yes sir!_ すみません！ _Sorry!"_ She yelled back, sitting in a good, upright position and breathing in and out rhythmically. Hanzo watched her with curiosity, wondering how she could be so kind to him.

“I am worthy...” He declared once more, sighing deeply at how annoying it was to be indebted to someone else.

_I was truly a fool... Even after all these years..._ His thoughts were interrupted by light snoring coming from Lorelai. He sighed and rubbed his eyebrows, grinning slightly as he walked over and shoved her over once more with his foot. She scrambled back into her upright position and uttered a quick apology. About twenty minutes later and many more attempts at successful meditation, Hanzo sighed and walked over to nudge her once more with his foot, only to have it blocked and cast over to the side.

“I’m not asleep, Shimada-san.” She informed him, grinning fiendishly.

“Good. Then we can now move onto defence skills. Let us move into the fighting ring and work on proper footing,” he told her, smiling slightly.

As several weeks passed, Lorelai noticed a change in Hanzo, albeit slight. He became warmer. Rather than retreating into himself, he allowed himself to actually become part of Overwatch. He, McCree, Lorelai, and Genji hung out with each other often, and Genji and Hanzo began to make amends with each other. Hanzo even began to help Mei out with her garden alongside Genji and Lorelai.

One night when everyone was seated at the dinner table, Genji rose from his seat and made an announcement.

“As you all know, I asked Hanzo to join me here at Overwatch. We have had our share of hard times in the past, but that will hopefully be put behind us so that we can grow closer together as we once were. I know that together, we can make a difference in the world. Hanzo... Brother... I would like to invite you now to formally join Overwatch.” He stated, kneeling before his brother and offering him a small pin with the Overwatch logo on it. Lorelai smiled at Hanzo and gave him a thumbs-up. Hanzo slowly took the gleaming Overwatch pin and turned it in his fingers, gazing thoughtfully at it.

Lorelai and Genji were the only ones close enough to hear him say the words, “I... am worthy,” before he pinned it on his gi, smiled at his brother, and helped him to his feet, grasping his wrist with his hand.

“Thank you, brother. I will do my best to help in any way that I can,” he promised, pulling Genji into a hug before he sat back down. Lorelai smiled at the two of them, and Genji stood there for a moment in surprise, his eyes watering as he stared at his brother. Then, he went and sat back down in his own seat.

“You’re making amends and forming relationships. You’ve found a new family here. You _are_ worthy, Shimada-san,” Lorelai murmured to him, smiling warmly. He turned to her and smiled wholly for the first time since she had met him. It was a true smile, and she was taken aback by how handsome he actually was. His eyes were no longer foreign or cold to her, but were a rich, warm chocolate brown. They were lovely and inviting, and his smile made her want him badly.

_He is my teacher... and I am his student... That is all I will ever be to him._ She told herself as she looked back down at her dinner plate sadly. She went to spear a piece of meat with her fork when Hanzo’s voice interrupted her.

“Well... it is because of you that I am still here. If you hadn’t stopped me from ending my life, and been here for me, I would never have started on the path to true redemption. I will always be grateful to you for opening my eyes, Lorelai,” he told her, leaning into her and kissing her on the lips. Her face flushed and everyone seemed to be staring at the two of them. Hanzo’s face tilted and his eyes screwed up in confusion at her response. “This is but a small token of my gratitude.” He explained.

_Gratitude?_ Lorelai thought frantically, confused at their exchange.

“島田ーさん...再びマクリーと一緒にスパゲッティウエスタンを見ていますか？ _Shimada-san... have you been watching Spaghetti Westerns with McCree again?"_ She demanded.

“はい。私はアメリカの文化を勉強していました。 _Yes, I was studying American Culture more closely,"_ he replied in confusion. Genji chortled next to them and it turned into a raucous bout of laughter as he lost control. Lorelai slammed her hands on the table.

“Damn it, Jesse!” She growled under her breath. Then, she turned to Hanzo and sighed before carefully explaining, “それはあなたが感謝を示す方法ではありません...それはただのキスでした... _That is not the way you show thanks... It was just a kiss..."_

Hanzo’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he realised his error. His face also reddened slightly. “申し訳ございませんでした。ロラライ。 _I am terribly sorry, Lorelai,_ ” He apologised profusely.

“いいえ、べつになんでもない！ _No, it was nothing,"_ She dismissed it, eating her food a bit faster now. When she had finished, about two minutes later, she excused herself from the table and fled back to Hanzo’s room.

“How embarrassing... He will still never think of me as more than his student but that was like... a kick in the face...” She admitted to herself sadly.

_“Lorelai... why can’t you be with Hanzo Shimada? Is there a reason? History shows various relationships between people who work together and learn together.”_ Lorelai sighed at Oracle’s question and shook her head as she began to prepare herself for a bath.

“Look back on your data, Oracle...” she said aloud. “How many of these relationships were successful, meaning... lasted longer than... I’ll say... twenty years or resulted in a lasting marriage or whatever?”

It took Oracle a few minutes to go through her data, but eventually, as Lorelai ran her bath water, she answered, _“I see your point... only about 35% resulted in what you deem to be a successful relationship. Even so, I estimate that you and Hanzo Shimada would make a nice couple. Would you like to see the reasonings behind my estimations?”_ Oracle asked. Lorelai shrugged and nodded.

“Go for it, girl.” Suddenly, a video began to play inside of her mind of Hanzo and Lorelai training together over the course of several years and becoming closer and closer together. They conducted sting operations for Overwatch, and at the end of the day, drank hot tea together and held each other close. At the end of each week, they celebrated their lives with a moderate amount of hot sake, and then went to bed together, holding each other in the night.

One day they were married, and everyone from Overwatch attended the wedding. They had plenty of hot encounters, and Lorelai discovered she was pregnant with his child, a boy. Together, they raised him and trained him to be strong and independent and know his worth and that he was loved. Together, along with Uncle Genji, he was trained in the finest weapons training anyone could ever hope for. Eventually, Hanzo and Lorelai grew old, but they still valued each other and worked for Overwatch as much as they could until their bodies were too frail. They retired and bought land in Japan that they grew cherry blossom trees in and had their own gardens. Then, they died holding each other close; the most loving, caring way to go off into the void.

The video ended, and Lorelai panted heavily, overtaken by too many emotions to process. She quickly stopped the now nearly overflowing tub, and drained some of the water before putting in her herbs. Then, she turned out the lights and sank into the water.

_Oracle... that is a fantasy... It’s lovely, it really is, but that’s all it is... just a dream that won’t come true. You don’t fully understand the spectrum of the Human emotion yet. You are learning, and you’ve made great strides, but Love is one thing that complexes even the most brilliant scientists. It can’t be calculated; it has to be felt. We must be careful not to dwell too much on things that could be versus things that will definitely be._ Lorelai explained to the Omnic.

“ _Understood. I am sorry for hurting you Lorelai... I realise that I have filled your head with thoughts that you have probably already gathered yourself and deemed overly fantastical.”_ Lorelai smiled sadly.

“It’s alright, Oracle. Please leave me be for right now though, I need to gather myself together.”

_“Understood.”_ Lorelai let the water flow over her as she let the tears drip down her face.

_That was what will never be. It was just a dream. Life doesn’t happen that way... Shimada-san will not think of you like that... Get it out of your head, girl..._ She told herself repeatedly, struggling to stop being so over-emotional. She slid further into the water, closing her eyes and letting it completely drift over her, relishing in the feeling of it as she held her breath. She was under for over a minute before she threw her head up out of the water, gasping for air. The adrenaline of being submerged and desperately craving air had wiped her mind of all emotions. She took a deep breath to calm herself, shaved, and then left the tub, draining it and drying herself off. The darkness was most welcome, and she brushed her hair, relaxing in the solitude as she sat on the counter.

Then, the lights flickered on and Hanzo was standing right in front of her.

She froze, unsure of what to do, her eyes meeting his, mirroring the same shocked expression.

“I... I... the door was open, and the lights were off...” He stammered, averting his eyes. Lorelai was shocked at how bashful he was.

“I just wanted a quiet dark space to be in solitude for a little while. The door is still broken from when I kicked it in... I’m... I’m sorry... I—” Hanzo suddenly rushed out the door, slamming it behind him. Lorelai stared at the door sadly...

_Do I... disgust you, Shimada-san...?_ She wondered as tears began to fall down her cheeks once more. She climbed off the counter and paced the room for a moment before looking at her form in the mirror. She had always been independent and sure of herself, but that never meant she was confident in her appearance. Self-worth, much like Hanzo, was something she was constantly working on. She turned away from the mirror, got dressed and then faced it once more, staring at her hideous form. She narrowed her eyes, angry at everything about herself, drew back her fist, and smashed the mirror before walking out the bathroom.

Hanzo rushed over to her, but she held up her hand dismissively and walked past him to the bed. “I broke the mirror. Sorry. I’ll fix it in the morning with Oracle’s help.” She slid under the covers without a second glance at him and waited for him to turn out the lights before she sobbed soundlessly into the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story and had fun writing it! Hope you enjoy reading it! :)

The next week, Hanzo and Lorelai were colder and more distant from each other, focusing only on their duties. When she wasn’t studying martial arts or archery with Hanzo, she was studying the sword with Genji, and even the gun with Jesse. There were also times when Brigitte would teach her things about armour, or Angela would show her some modern medicine quick-healing strategies.

They began to get new heroes in to help kick-start their organisation as well. Hana (D.Va) Song from South Korea, Lucio from Brazil, and Satya (Symmetra) Vaswani from India also came to stay with them. In her free time, Lorelai would hang out with Genji, D.Va, Lena, and Lucio and play video games or sing karaoke. One night she dressed up and was getting ready to hang out with them as usual when Hanzo stopped her.

“Going to spend time with my brother and the others, I see. Well, have a good time.” He told her. He didn’t smile but his voice seemed genuine, and it made Lorelai stop and think about the distance between them.

“Shimada-san?” She called. He turned to face her, raising one eyebrow.

“Would you care to join me?” She smiled sweetly at him, but his face remained neutral.

“Is it... Karaoke?”

“Yes.” He sighed and looked off to the side.

“My training in the Shimada clan taught me a lot about singing in the traditional Japanese way, but... not about more modern singing. I think I will pass.” He admitted, beginning to walk towards the dresser.

“Wait,” Lorelai cried, blushing as she realised how eager she sounded, “You could always come and listen to me sing. I’ll sing just for you in that style.” Hanzo scoffed, crossing his arms, his back still turned to her.

“You? Sing in the traditional Japanese way?” Lorelai narrowed her eyebrows at him and smirked impishly.

“Yes. I taught myself how. The throat control is quite hard, but when you get the hang of it, it is very fun.” She boasted. Hanzo turned to face her with the same neutral expression on his face.

“I have... a few things to take care of, but I’ll stop by and listen if I have time. If not, then perhaps another time.” He told her. Lorelai felt a pressure in her chest, and a sadness inside of her. She turned away quickly to hide her emotions.

“Very well... Good luck with the things you have to take care of...” She said as she departed. Behind her, she could have sworn she heard him murmur something, but she ignored it.

Hanzo didn’t come that night, nor did he come the next time they had a group night. Lorelai was heartbroken and fully distracted, so much so that in the next training session with Genji, she missed the attack he dealt with his wooden sword and was hit backwards hard.

“くそ!大丈夫か? _Are you okay?"_ He inquired, rushing over to help her up. She waved him away and instead, sat on the ground sadly.

“Hmm... I see... well, let’s end practice for the day and talk. It seems that you have a lot on your mind. We shouldn’t be sparring like this while you are so unfocused.” Lorelai nodded and allowed him to help her up. They put their weapons away and went to go get lunch when they were stopped in the hallway excitedly by Lucio and D.Va.

“Guys! Guess what?!” D.Va exclaimed, bursting with excitement.

“We just got approved to host a Christmas Party!” Lucio finished, high-fiving D.Va. “It’s gonna be a dance! We may have some people perform at it as well! Lorelai, you’re good at singing! Why don’t you perform?” D.Va demanded.

“Well, I guess I could as long as I got to pick the song.” Lorelai told them, smiling.

“It’s a deal! Let me know what you’re going to sing and I’ll find the track!” Lucio offered. Lorelai thanked them both and she and Genji continued along their way.

They walked together to the roof of the building and sat near the garden, looking over the edge of the building at the water.

“I think... I think Hanzo hates me, or at least finds me annoying or bothersome...” Lorelai admitted, staring up at the clouds sadly.

“Why would he think that? You are an incredible woman, Lorelai. You should believe in yourself more. You and Hanzo are so much alike in that regard. Constantly looking down on yourselves.” Genji correlated lying down and looking up at the clouds. Lorelai joined him, beginning to relax a bit more.

“Well... I just have been noticing that he and I have been drifting apart... He’s... so distant with me. He doesn’t show emotion with me much anymore. Not since he... kissed me on accident at the dinner table a little while ago, and... he walked in on me in the bathroom that same night... He... left quickly as though I was hideous... but I just wanted...” Lorelai groaned softly and turned away from Genji as the heartache and pressure in her chest welled up. “Never mind...” Genji let out a low, thoughtful hum and placed his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her towards him.

“I am sure that he does not realise what he is doing to you. You are not hideous, in fact, you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. You have an amazing spirit about you. If he does not see that, he is a fool,” he admitted, stroking her cheek with his Human hand. Lorelai melted into his touch, leaning even closer to him eagerly.

_Maybe if Hanzo doesn’t want me, I should learn to let go..._

“Lorelai. There you are.” Hanzo’s voice reached her. She sat up and turned her head to see him standing at the doorway of the roof entrance. “Oh... pardon my interruption, but there is something I wish to show Lorelai. I believe it is time she learned about the Shimada Dragons.” He explained. Lorelai cocked her head in confusion but walked over to him anyways.

“Good idea, brother. I will see you both soon.” Genji called after them, waving shortly. Hanzo said nothing as they walked, but he finally broke the silence.

“It is... good to see you and my brother getting along so well.” He told her.

Lorelai cocked her head at him. There was something off about his demeanour, but she could not determine what.

_Hey Oracle... can you detect lies...?_

_“Certainly.”_

_Focus on Shimada-San. Tell me when he’s telling a lie._

“I apologise that I’ve been spending so much time with him. I feel as though I’ve been neglecting you, Shimada-san.”

“How foolish it is to think you have been neglecting me like some sort of lost puppy!” He bit back at her. _“_

_Lie.”_

_“_ We see each other every day for training, and every night when we go to bed.”

“I know, it’s just that... you honestly didn’t sound so happy that I’m hanging out so much with Genji. Why?” Lorelai pressed.

“I am...”

_“Lie.”_

“Genji deserves to be happy. You deserve to be happy...” He told her, sighing deeply. “I do not want to get in the way of any potential relationships you may form with anyone else.”

“ _Lie.”_

_So... there’s a possibility he does have feelings for me, but he wants me to be happy and doesn’t want to get in the way of things? Doesn’t he know...? What I want..._ Lorelai’s mouth dropped open and she stopped walking.

“Well... what if that’s not what I want?” She demanded. “To be fair, you haven’t asked me what it is that I want...”

Hanzo was at the entrance of practice room 1, his hand hovering lightly over the button to the door. He removed his hand from it and turned to face Lorelai, a curious expression on his face. “Very well, what is it that you want?” Lorelai was about to answer when Jesse walked over to them.

“Hey, ya’ll, what’s happenin’? You here for some practice?” He asked, brandishing a cigarillo. Lorelai sunk in her spot, upset that she had been interrupted.

Hanzo noticed her body language, groaned lightly and declared, “Lorelai and I were just talking but we were about to head into the practice room. I have some things to show her.”

“Neat. Well, happy trails then! I’m gonna hit up the second practice room and work on some target practice.” He told them, hitting the button to his room and walking inside. Hanzo sighed deeply, turned and pressed the button to their room and began to walk inside. Lorelai, heartbroken that he didn’t remember to finish their conversation, trudged along after him sorrowfully.

_I want you... Hanzo..._

Hanzo looked upwards and commanded, “Athena, lock down this practice room and turn on private mode.”

“Command authorized, Hanzo Shimada. Practice room locked and secure.” Athena responded. He turned to Lorelai and took off his entire Gi. Lorelai didn’t know what to expect from him, but then, he began to talk about his tattoo.

“Only a Shimada can wield the dragons. I am the eldest Shimada son, and Genji is the second son. We were both granted the dragon’s power. It changes with the weapons we use. I use the bow and arrow for example; therefore, I have twin dragons. Genji wields a sword, so he has only one, but that does not make his dragon any less powerful than mine. It is all about the intent behind it. To summon and use the dragons, you must have a clear intent and a focused spirit.” He explained carefully.

“Just so we’re clear... you’re talking about dragons in a metaphorical sense, right? I mean... dragons are mythological creatures.” Lorelai asked in confusion and disbelief. Hanzo smirked at her with narrowed eyes and shook his head, a boyish sort of grin that he felt was childish, but he was overwhelmed with joy that he got to show her the Shimada Dragons before his brother.

“Would you like to see them?” He offered.

“Yes please!” Lorelai exclaimed, trembling with excitement. She watched as Hanzo extended his arm towards her and the tattoo along his arm began to glow, starting at his shoulder and ending at his hand. Two tiny shapes began to form, twisting out of his outstretched palm. They separated into two tiny bright glowing-blue dragons. One dragon let out a tiny growl that made Lorelai smile brightly.

The other nipped at its brother playfully and they danced around, chasing each other over Hanzo’s hand. “Do you... control them?” Lorelai inquired.

“Not exactly. They are free spirits, but if I give them an intent-based command, such as when I am attacking with them, they obey.” Lorelai leaned in closer to the tiny glowing creatures in awe.

“May I touch them?” She smiled brightly at the dragons and Hanzo eyed her sadly.

“They do not like it. The only one they have ever let play with them was Genji, and that was when we were boys. They bit, scratched, and burned everyone else they came across. You may try though, if you so wish.” He told her, expecting her to give up on the idea.

Instead, Lorelai did quite the opposite. She got even closer, nearing her face to Hanzo’s hand. The dragons stopped dancing and turned to look at her curiously, tilting their heads and pawing towards her with their paws like little kittens.

“あなたは二人ともとても美しい。 _You are both so beautiful._ すみません。 _I'm sorry._ 私はあなたに信じるべきだった。 _I should have believed in you."_ She called out gently, reaching her hand over to them to allow them to greet her. The twin dragons sniffed at her hand warily, but then, did something that Hanzo did not expect. They began to fly around her hand and rub against it, bringing it closer to Hanzo’s and entwining the two of them together. Hanzo let out a small gasp, realising what had happened as his hand and Lorelai’s intertwined.

“I guess they like me?” She declared, giggling lightly. The dragons let go of their hands and Hanzo slowly let go of Lorelai’s.

“The other thing is that the dragons are bound to my soul. They are a part of it... They must like you because... because I...” He said hesitantly.

Lorelai stared at him in anticipation for his next words. “...because I am your Sensei, and we have grown close over these several months.” Lorelai’s heart sank in her chest, and Hanzo’s dragons snarled at Hanzo before flitting around Lorelai, trying to cheer her up. Lorelai giggled in response to the dragons and they rubbed up against her face. Hanzo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he began to realise just how much Lorelai meant to him. He dismissed the dragons with a wave of his hand and pointed to Lorelai. This would be the ultimate test.

“Go and stand across the room from me, Lorelai.” She rushed over to the other side and watched as Hanzo grabbed a bow from the wall, nocked an arrow into it, and aimed it at Lorelai. “I’m going to shoot this at you, but do not move. It will not hit you.” He explained, steadying his aim.

“竜が我が敵を喰らう！ _The dragons consume my enemies!"_ He shouted, unleashing the arrow. The arrow whizzed towards her, but stopped about twenty feet away from her as a magnificent blue and white light exploded from it. The same dragons from before, now humongous legendary creatures, burst forth from where the arrow was, spiralling towards her, roaring with their mouths open and their teeth bared to attack.

She smiled at them sweetly, and to Hanzo’s surprise, they stopped spiralling and separated, landing on the ground in front of her, nuzzling at her with their large mouths and nearly knocking her over playfully. She placed her hands on both of their noses and began to pet them, laughing with joy. They then began to fade away slowly and made their way back to Hanzo’s arm.

_Oracle, do you understand what these dragons are?_

_“_ _They seem to be a strange form of hard-light technology merged with an AI consciousness. Fascinating.”_ She inferred.

Lorelai rushed over to Hanzo and barrelled into him, hugging him tightly. He groaned in surprise.

“Thank you so much, Shimada-san! They were so beautiful!” He set down his bow and hugged her back, letting his head rest against hers. When they pulled out of the hug, Hanzo let his fingers glide against the side of her cheek, keeping her there for a brief moment.

Lorelai’s face suddenly contorted in sadness and the words, “I am worthy...” fell from her mouth.

He eyed her curiously and demanded, “That should not even be questioned. You are priceless.” He told her, flashing her a warm smile.

“Lorelai... I think...” She stared up at him longingly and the smile faded from his face, mirroring the same longing that she had for him.

“...Yes?” He leaned in closer to her, pressing her into him with the hand that was around the small of her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch. I own this story. Hanzo is hot, and Reaper is gory.  
> Wow. I rhymed so well just now. Sidenote: they both hot in they own way. Anyhoo, enjoy the story!

“Lorelai!” D.Va’s voice rang out over the practice room intercom. The two of them jumped and separated. “You’re needed to help plan the upcoming Christmas Party!”

Both Lorelai and Hanzo groaned in annoyance.

“Very well, let’s not keep her waiting...” Hanzo declared, putting his bow and arrows away and walking towards the door.

“Wait, Shimada-san... what was it you were going to say?” Lorelai demanded. Hanzo froze for a moment and then smiled at her.

“It is inconsequential... Preparations for the Christmas party are much more important, I’m sure. Go on, Lorelai.”

 _“Lie.”_ Oracle pointed out once more. The knowledge of this frustrated Lorelai, but she waved goodbye to him as she headed down the hallway to greet Lucio and D.Va.

The preparations went well, and Lorelai selected the song she wanted to sing.

“Now we just have to figure out what to dress you in... Well, you’re singing a traditional Japanese song, so what about a nice, decorative Kimono?” D.Va suggested, lighting up at the thought. Lorelai’s eyes grew wide with anticipation at the thought of showing off her form in a stunning dress and alluring Shimada-san. It was the perfect idea...

“That would be great! Honestly, it would look so beautiful. I just don’t know where or how to get one... or really how to do my makeup for it, to be honest...” Lorelai admitted sheepishly. D.Va scanned Lorelai’s body with a small device she had and then waved a hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it! I have your sizes all right here, but now it’s time for us to do some online shopping!” She said excitedly. Her and D.Va sat together looking through various styles of Kimonos, until Lorelai centred on one that was red, black, and gold.

“This one. Definitely, this one!” She cried out, gently touching the image of it and smiling as she thought about seeing Hanzo’s face when she stepped out in it.

“Aaaaaand, ordered!” D.Va confirmed. “Are you thinking about a certain... Cyborg Ninja right now, Lorelai?” D.Va teased, shooting Lucio a suggestive look. Lorelai’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Who? Genji? No, I’m not! I’m thinking of... Never mind...it doesn’t really matter because he doesn’t seem to feel the same way about me...” She said sadly as she walked away.

Behind her, D.Va and Lucio were flabbergasted. “She’s not singing that for Genji? Then who?” D.Va asked when Lorelai was out of earshot.

“Perhaps... the other dragon?” Lucio joked, chuckling lightly.

D.Va’s eyes lit up and she leaned back in her seat, drumming her fingers together; a sly look on her face. “So... Genji is in love with Lorelai, but Lorelai is in love with his brother...!” She surmised.

The day of the Christmas Party arrived and Lorelai woke up early, got on her workout outfit, and brought her and Hanzo breakfast, as usual. They sat across from each other and ate quietly, neither saying anything to one another. Hanzo looked stunning and regal as usual in his Gi that hung off his left shoulder to reveal his tattoo, and his hakama with metal boots that went up to his knees. His hair was tied up in a top-knot with a flowing ribbon tied around it that matched the colour of his Gi. Today, he fancied the red Gi. Lorelai rose from her spot and began tidying up.

“Actually... I was thinking... since the Christmas Party is tonight, perhaps you would like to take the day off training to prepare for it?” Hanzo suggested, finishing the last of his rice and stacking his bowl on his plate.

Lorelai cocked her head. “But... I was looking forward to training with you today, Sensei... Do you not wish to?” She inquired, picking up the dishes.

“That is not it at all. Very well then, we shall train. I am... worthy and lucky to have such a good student to pass the Shimada fighting techniques onto.” He boasted. “Here, let me assist you.” He grabbed his own tray of food and they carried them together to the kitchen, washed them, and headed to the practice rooms.

“Alright, you have learned quite a bit now, so without using Oracle, show me what I have taught you.” Hanzo commanded, standing in the middle of the ring, tossing his Gi to the side. Lorelai stared hungrily at him for a moment, admiring his form before she shook her head and closed her eyes.

_“はい！Yes sir!”_ She took a deep breath, got into a fighting stance, and neared Hanzo.

He sent a kick her way and she caught it, whirling his leg around and tossing him aside. He gathered himself, whirled around and tried to sweep her legs out from underneath her, but she jumped out of the way deftly, maintaining her pose. She watched as he crouched low and came at her, throwing punch after punch at her, only to be blocked. The last punch he threw was a feint, and he used that opportunity to strike hard at her. She was prepared for it though, and caught the punch, pulling him into her and trying her best to get him into a body lock.

She failed however, and he was able to turn the tables on her, flipping her over and holding her down. She wriggled around until she faced him, smiled up at him and then pulled him into an inviting kiss. Rather than kiss her back though, he kept his eyes open, scowling at her and remaining cold as stone until she raised her body into his and deepened the kiss, closing her eyes and running her hands across his neck and down his back. He let out a low groan and held her against him, giving her access to do anything she wanted with him. In a swift motion, she threw him underneath her, yanked the ribbon out of his hair, and tied his hands to his legs, hog-tying him.

He groaned and struggled against the tie.

Lorelai leaned down into his ear and murmured, "How's that, hunter?"

Unbeknownst to her, Hanzo was unamused. Moreso, he was completely pissed off.

“Get this off now!” He demanded. Lorelai, hearing the furious tone of his voice, hurriedly untied the knot and watched him rise to his feet, a blistering scowl on his face. “I did not teach you this nonsense!” He snarled.

“No, but you _did_ teach me to think like the enemy, and that’s what I did... I did something that Talon would do to get out of a tricky situation, and then used McCree’s hog-tying lessons...” Lorelai objected.

“So... what then, you plan on seducing each member of Talon, like a whore?” Hanzo spat, waving his arms as he spoke. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them, but he was not about to back down.

Lorelai’s eyes went wide and pain tore through her as she began to tear up. “It-it wasn’t meant like that... it was just on you... I...”

“Then what do you hope to gain by performing these acts on me that you do not even mean?” He demanded, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at her.

Lorelai was deeply hurt. Tears pooled in her eyes, but she refused to cry; refused to let him see her cry. They fell regardless, and she turned away and started for the door, tears pouring out of her eyes as she stood in front of it. She quickly wiped her eyes, sniffling quietly as she struggled to stop the flow of tears. Then, she pressed the button to open the door and whipped her head around angrily to stare Hanzo down.

“Who says I didn’t mean it...?” She questioned him, gauging his reaction for a moment.

His scowl remained, but his eyes had widened ever so slightly.

"I'm sick and tired of you never realising... never bothering to figure it out...! You're selfish and ignorant!"

"Are you not the same?" He countered, pacing as he went on. "You take what you want, do what you want, and say what you want to me. I am your teacher, and I am older than you. I am a Shimada Dragon! Show some respect!"

Lorelai scoffed for a moment. "So, that's what you really think of me?"

"Yes," Hanzo griped stubbornly.

Lorelai looked away from him, unable to meet his gaze. "Well, all I see before me is a Dragon with faded scales who does nothing but lies to himself and others. I’m taking the rest of the day off before the party... I'll leave your presence after that and find someone else to train with and stay with since I'm such a bother,” she told him before she stormed out.

“好きにしろ！ _Do what you want!"_ He yelled back to her before the door slid shut. The moment she was gone, Hanzo sat down on the floor, huffing in exasperation. 

_She called me a Dragon with faded scales...! Selfish and ignorant...! The audacity!_ Then, he let out a long sigh and hung his head. _Still, perhaps there is some truth to it. Everything I said to her, I said out of anger and frustration. I should go find her and... talk with her again more calmly._ Hanzo rose to his feet and walked out of the room, first heading towards the medical bay to begin his search.

Lorelai went back to Hanzo’s room and knowing he would probably be awhile for training, took a hot bath, dressing in more casual clothing before she made her way to the top of the roof to practice her singing. She belted it out loudly and with so much emotion, but after awhile, she began to sob, now unsure as to why she was singing this for Hanzo anymore.

 _He probably won’t even show up..._ She thought sadly, holding herself and burying her face in her arms. _Why must I have fallen in love with a man as difficult as him?_ In frustration, she kicked a stone over the edge of the cliff.

“Lorelai?” Genji’s voice carried over to her ears and she turned away from him, wiping her eyes quickly before she turned around to see him walking towards her in casual clothing.

“Yes Genji, what do you need?” She asked him, faking a smile.

“I was just wondering what you were going to be singing. D.Va told me it was a Japanese song, and I was thinking that maybe you and I could... sing it together like we do in karaoke?” He asked her, stepping closer to her and holding her hands in his.

Lorelai let out a small groan before she stepped backwards from him. _I don't wish to hurt him, but I need to make things crystal clear between us..._

“Remember, we were just friends with benefits that one time, Genji. I don’t see you in the same light as you see me, but I do care about you, deeply. I don’t want this to go any further. We will keep playing games and singing and training together, but we will not be lovers,” Lorelai said softly.

Genji’s face became solemn and his head tilted downwards slightly.

“Ouch... this honestly stung a bit more than I thought it would. I had a feeling you were in love with my brother, but I wasn’t sure. I really liked you, and I felt that if he wasn’t going to take the initiative and pursue you, then I would. Still, thank you for being honest with me,” he admitted, smiling at Lorelai warmly despite the situation.

“I’m sorry, Genji, but yes... it is true. I do like your brother... He doesn’t know however, and I think that even if he did, he would not even entertain the thought of us being together. After all, I’m his student and he’s my teacher... It is... inelegant.”

Genji hummed thoughtfully before stating hopefully, “Well... I am sure that once he hears the song you will be singing; he will fall madly in love with you. He hasn’t come to karaoke even once, so he has no idea just how beautiful your voice is.”

_He has already heard it,_ she thought bitterly as she remembered the night he was drunk, _so hearing me sing again really won't make any difference..._

Lorelai teared up again and smiled brightly as she hugged Genji tightly. “Thanks, Genji...” She murmured into his ear.

Little did either of them know, Hanzo had climbed the stairs and was now peering at them through the roof entrance door. He scowled and turned away sadly; while he hadn’t heard anything, he had seen plenty enough to know that Genji had confessed his feelings for her and she had accepted.

After lunch, D.Va helped Lorelai get dressed in her Kimono and do her hair and makeup, which took several more hours. When they were finished, her and Lorelai sat down and played video games for another hour before Lorelai went onstage. Lorelai paced nervously behind the velvety red curtains as Lucio thanked everyone for coming and made his announcements. She slowly peered out to look at who all was there, hoping she would see Hanzo sitting with everyone else, but she did not. Nor did she see Genji. Her heart sank as she realised that the stern archer was not coming to see her sing, and she had possibly hurt the feelings of a good friend as well.

_He thinks I'm a whore... I was too forward. He'll never understand how I feel about him... He was right though, I am just as selfish and ignorant as he is... Not only did I lose him, but I hurt Genji as well..._

She turned and grabbed her fan that was sitting on the floor and held it up in front of her face, posing as Lucio announced her.

_Still, the show must go on..._

“And now, the traditional Japanese style singing of Lorelai!” He bellowed. The curtains opened and Lorelai quickly composed herself as the music came on. She swayed to the rhythm, refusing to reveal her face as the music progressed, dancing with her fan and the microphone close to her face.

“流れてく 時の中ででも 気だるさが ほらグルグル廻って. 私から 離れる心も. 見えないわ そう知らない？ 自分から 動くこともなく時の隙間に. 流され続けて 知らないわ 周りのことなど 私は私 それだけ,” she sang softly, looking around once more for Hanzo, but he still hadn’t shown up.

“夢見てる？ なにも見てない？ 語るも無駄な 自分の言葉？ 悲しむなんて 疲れるだけよ. 何も感じず 過ごせばいいの 戸惑う言葉 与えられても. 自分の心 ただ.上の空 もし私から 動くのならば すべて変えるのなら 黒にする.” She continued, raising her fan up high into the air before bringing it down, along with herself to the floor. Even though it was part of the song, she wasn’t acting as the tears fell from her eyes. Lucio stopped the song and the rest of Overwatch spoke in hushed, confused tones.

“Lorelai... are you alright?” Dr. Ziegler called out to her, but there was no response. A few seconds passed and D.Va was about to go console Lorelai when Genji burst into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's Note: Song is Bad Apple! By Nomico Was a big chunk to put a translation in for, plus I had already done it before, but I'll put it here anyways---
> 
> “流れてく 時の中ででも 気だるさが ほらグルグル廻って. 私から 離れる心も. 見えないわ そう知らない？ 自分から 動くこともなく時の隙間に. 流され続けて 知らないわ 周りのことなど 私は私 それだけ, Even in the midst of flowing time, I feel languid, look, spinning around and around I can't even see the heart that's leaving me, didn't you know? I can't even get myself to move, I continue to be washed down the cracks of time. I don't know anything about what's around me, I'm just me and no more,” she sang softly, looking around once more for Hanzo, but he still hadn’t shown up.
> 
> “夢見てる？ なにも見てない？ 語るも無駄な 自分の言葉？ 悲しむなんて 疲れるだけよ. 何も感じず 過ごせばいいの 戸惑う言葉 与えられても. 自分の心 ただ.上の空 もし私から 動くのならば すべて変えるのなら 黒にする. Am I dreaming? Or seeing nothing? My words are useless even if I speak. I'm just tired of being sad, I should go on without feeling anything. Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for, my heart just won't pay attention. If I move myself away, if I change everything, I’ll turn it all black.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch. Duh. But I own this story. I hope you guys enjoy reading it! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Could be some sexy things happening in this chapter... I dunnooooo... Either way, you've been warned. ;)

“Woo! Sorry we are late! They say it takes women a long time to get prepared. They are not the only ones, it appears!” Genji joked, laughing loudly. He murmured something in Japanese to his brother and shoved him along ahead of him. Hanzo swore at his brother in angry Japanese as he stumbled for a brief moment before clearing his throat and gliding gracefully through the room in his gold and black kimono towards a seat in the back.

D.Va leapt down from the stage gracefully and grabbed the sleeve of Hanzo’s Kimono, dragging him to an empty seat up front.

“What is the meaning of—?!” He went to growl at her when his eyes focused on Lorelai’s still form on the stage. He stared at her, mesmerized by her form. Her hair was done up in a massive bun that had flowers clipped into it, with bangs flowing down the sides of her face. Her kimono was red and black with two golden dragons dancing along the back to front of it. His jaw tightened in awe as Lorelai moved the fan down slightly, and he could see her eyes.

Her eyebrows were shaped finely, and she had on black eyeliner with a red-winged flair along the tips in a Geisha fashion. A single tear was still evident on her face, but she ignored it. Her eyes lit up when she saw Hanzo standing in front of her, though she was filled with as much dread as she was happiness, and she signalled to Lucio to cue the music. She stood and gracefully started over her song.

Hanzo tried his best to remain stoic, but he could not. His jaw dropped as she began to sing, and he was taken aback by her beauty and grace as she flowed across the stage. His mind went back to the night when he got incredibly drunk, and she lay him on her lap and brushed her fingers through his hair.

“Lorelai...” He breathed, yearning for her even more as he realised: this was the same song she had sung to him back then. Even so, he was still having trouble believing the things Genji had told him when they were inside his room just before the party.

He was planning on not even showing up, angry with Lorelai for toying with his feelings so, but Genji set the record straight.

“She cares so strongly for you, brother...” Genji admitted, explaining to him that everything Hanzo saw between Genji and Lorelai was actually Genji supporting Lorelai in being with his brother.

“But... Genji, she is so fickle...! If she felt that way about me, surely, she would have pursued it by now...” Hanzo had denied.

“She has tried many times... Several of them, I have witnessed first-hand. I thought it was you who did not feel the same about her, so I began to pursue her.” Genji explained, telling him how she kept feeling as though Hanzo was denying any sort of relationship with her because of the inelegance of a student and teacher dating.

“No... I never meant for her to think that about me,” Hanzo murmured, pacing, deep in thought about the situation.

Genji scoffed. “Really? Because you’re not always so stern and serious and proper? And the other night? You walked in on her in the bathroom, and instead of talking with her or taking her into your arms, or doing anything else, you rushed out and slammed the door? You have to know how that would make her feel... Unwanted... Unworthy... Ugly... Come on, brother... what are you doing?”

“I do not know!" Hanzo suddenly exploded. He sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed in defeat. "It has been many years since someone has shown me affection like this or has been this patient with me. I am... unsure of how to progress with her. I want her, but I also do not want to push forward too quickly and scare her away...” Hanzo had admitted to his brother with his head bowed low.

Genji put his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Then don't screw this up. Don’t hurt her. Stop assuming things about her and act on instinct. She will tell you what she likes and what she does not. She is, for the most part, a straightforward person. Now then, get ready for the party and be quick about it. We will go together. You do not want to miss her sing. The song she is singing tonight is for you, brother,” he told Hanzo gently.

At the end of the song when Lorelai finally dropped her fan and revealed a sad face of longing, Hanzo had to resist the urge to rush up to her, caress her, and let her know everything was alright. When the song was over, Lorelai stood, bowed, and showed off a dazzling smile to let everyone know she was merely acting, or rather, let everyone believe it was all just an act. The curtains closed on her and she fled off stage so she could take a breather, sitting down on an old crate.

 _He’s... he’s here...! He watched me and... I think he liked it. I... I hope he liked it..._ Lorelai thought nervously as she gripped her fan tightly.

 _“Observations of Hanzo Shimada’s facial structure indicate that he did indeed like the performance.”_ Oracle chimed in.

_Ooh, really?_

_“Affirmative.”_

_Although... I'm not sure why I even care anymore... He insinuated I was a whore, and he told me his true feelings..._ Lorelai sniffled as tears pooled in her eyes.

_"Lorelai, I hope I have not overstepped any boundaries, but even though you did not have the lie detector on, I could tell that Hanzo Shimada was lying when he said those things to you. When he told you in Japanese to 'do as you will,' he did not wish for that at all. I am confused by his actions. Perhaps you can explain them to me?"_ Oracle asked carefully.

Lorelai gaped for a moment before smiling slightly in realisation.

_Sometimes... when Humans get angry or frustrated, they put their pride above everything else and hurt others for the sake of it... I think we both did that to each other today._

_"_ _Lorelai, is this part of the Human emotion called 'Love?'"_

_Well... I suppose it could be..._ She shook her head wildly. _Even so, he's my teacher, and that's all he'll ever be. As I told you before, we can never be together. He would never approve of it._

Lorelai took a deep breath and carefully dabbed at her eyes, so as not to wipe off the Geisha-style makeup that D.Va had spent hours on. She finally got the nerve to sneak back around and find a spot to sit in. She was going to head towards the back row so as not to disturb anyone, when D.Va yanked her over to an empty seat next to Hanzo and practically threw her into it as she gave her a thumbs-up. Lorelai put her fan back over her face in embarrassment, not wanting Hanzo to see her emotions.

She peered at him curiously a few times, and most of those times, she found him looking back at her. He didn’t have a stern look on his face as he usually did. This time, it was just a warm, inviting expression. Lorelai almost lowered her fan a few times, but maintained it, smiling coyly behind it. There were a few more performances: a dance by Satya with hard-light technology and traditional Indian dance movements, a magic show by Angela, and a strange baton-twirling routine with Reinhardt and his hammer.

During Reinhardt’s routine, Lorelai looked over at Hanzo and met his gaze.

“You came... I was so afraid you wouldn’t...” She admitted quietly to him.

“I am glad that Genji... talked me into it. If not, I would have indeed missed the most wonderful performance of all...” He began. Lorelai’s eyes widened in anticipation at his next words. “Reinhardt’s Hammer Dance, of course... complete with ear-shattering yelling of nonsense...” Hanzo winced as Reinhardt laughed loudly, throwing his hammer into the air and catching it wildly. Lorelai laughed despite herself but hid her face well behind her fan.

“You look so beautiful...” Hanzo admitted to her softly, gazing into her eyes, “and your singing for me tonight was even more beautiful than when you soothed me and brushed my hair.”

Lorelai smiled brightly behind her fan, but kept her guard up as she looked to the side, demanding, “Who told you that I sang for you tonight?”

“You did, just now.” Hanzo declared, smiling devilishly. Lorelai chuckled softly and wished to scoot closer to Hanzo, but hesitated, frowning anxiously behind her fan.

He noticed her hesitation, and leaned near to her, their shoulders touching; a silent, peaceful comfort for both of them. The silence went on as they watched Reinhardt dance with his hammer and loudly sing David Hasselhoff's _True Survivor_ , almost wrecking part of the stage in the process. Finally, Hanzo spoke up.

"Lorelai," he began, "I... I want you to know that you were right about me. What you said earlier... was all correct. I have been selfish and ignorant of your feelings, not bothering to ask you about them. I said many things in that Practice Room that I did not mean. The first of which, was insinuating that you were a... a whore." He hung his head shamefully, and Lorelai hesitantly reached out a hand, bringing his face up to look at her own.

"If I'm being honest with you, it hurt me badly, but you were also right about me as well..." She sighed and continued, "I've been... stupid. I do things recklessly without thinking about them, and I hurt others in the process... I'm pretty sure I even hurt you. I'm sorry, Shimada-san..."

He stared at her thoughtfully, taking the hand that was on his face and holding it in his own. "Lorelai, I-"

“Thank you, Reinhardt for that... stunning... display!” D.Va announced awkwardly, causing Hanzo and Lorelai's focus to return to the stage. “Now, for the final event of the night, the crowning of the Winter King and Snow Queen! Our Winter King is.... Hanzo Shimada! Come on up and get your crown!”

Lorelai laughed loudly behind her fan and joked, “Well, you are quite cold most of the time, Shimada-san.”

“そうですね。。。 _It is so..._ ” He agreed with her sullenly. Hanzo groaned loudly, stood up from his seat, and walked up to the stage, bending slightly so that D.Va could put the crown on his head. It was silver with different coloured jewels around the edges. Everyone clapped, except for Lorelai who simply waved at Hanzo, smiling behind her fan.

He smiled sheepishly at her and D.Va continued, “...and for our Snow Queen... Lorelai!”

Lorelai's eyes widened in surprise as she rose gracefully and strode up to the stage. She stood in front of D.Va to receive her crown and narrowed her eyes at the excited teen.

"This feels very staged..." Lorelai suggested quietly.

"I don't know what you mean!" D.Va declared in an aloof voice, winking at her as she placed the crown on her head.

Lorelai groaned softly as she walked over and stood by Hanzo. “I guess this means were are both very icy people,” he said, laughing at his own joke. Lorelai chuckled behind her fan and went to get off the stage, but D.Va wasn’t finished yet.

“Now if everyone will please come over to the centre of the room, the dance can begin! Our King and Queen will dance first and then everyone else can join in,” she announced.

Lorelai frowned behind her fan, not wanting to rid herself of it, as she was still feeling very shy and nervous towards Hanzo. The music then started, slow and jazzy; it was Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller, an old song from the 1930s.

“心配しないで。私はあなたとともにいます。 _Do not worry. I am with you,_ ” Hanzo murmured to her, smiling warmly as he extended a hand to her. Lorelai reached to take it, faltering slightly as she grasped it gently.

“私を信頼してくれてありがとう。 _Thank you for trusting me._ I am just sorry that I have acted in a manner that made me... uncomfortable to be around. I have not had the luxury of being cared about by someone as lovely as yourself. Much of the time, I found it too good to be true...” He admitted, looking downwards.

Lorelai stared at him for a moment, deep in thought. 

_Do I really want to open my heart to him again like this? Do I want to chance getting close to him? He may hurt me again..._

_"From my understanding, is that not Human Life, Lorelai?"_ Oracle inquired, in a suggestive tone of voice. _"I believe that sometimes, a leap of faith is required in order to reap great rewards. Even so, I know that I am not Human and therefore, you may find my opinion in the matter quite invalid."_

_Invalid? No, not at all. You've reminded me of something that I would not have remembered on my own. Thank you, Oracle._

_"Anytime, Lorelai."_

Lorelai took a deep breath before snapping her fan shut and using it to lift his face up to meet hers, smiling brightly at him. “I have been just as unapproachable. If you forgive me, I’ll forgive you,” she offered, tucking her fan in the front folds of the chest of her dress and stepping closer to him, taking one of his hands in hers and wrapping the other around his neck.

Hanzo gaped at Lorelai in surprise for a moment as they began to sway to the music, but then smiled bashfully and told her, “There is nothing to forgive, Lorelai.”

Then, in a lower tone of voice, he breathed, “私はこれの価値がある。 _I am worthy of this._ ”

Lorelai frowned slightly at this. _Even now, he is still doubting his worth? Well... I suppose I have been as well..._

“私はこれの価値がある。 _I am worthy of this._ ” Lorelai repeated, smiling at him. “I’m lucky to have the best dance partner in Overwatch,” she cooed.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, still smiling and admitted, “Actually I believe that would be my brother.”

Lorelai eyed Genji who was chatting with Dr. Ziegler over by the snack tables.

“Oh? Then I guess I should go ask him to dance then?” She teased, pulling out of the dance jokingly.

“No!” Hanzo roughly pulled her back to him, this time, pulling her close against him so that their bodies were touching. Lorelai gasped in shock and Hanzo’s eyes widened slightly, afraid that he had offended her until she let out a giggle of joy.

“You are the best dance partner in Overwatch... for _me,_ ” she emphasized, holding him close.

His breath caught in his throat and he murmured again, “私はこれの価値がある。 _I am worthy of this._ ” The two of them swayed closely until the song ended, and then Lucio put on some fast-paced dance music, allowing the other Overwatch members to come out onto the floor.

Lorelai noticed that Hanzo seemed out of place with the music that was playing, so she whipped her fan back out to cover her face, grabbed his hand, and began snaking from side to side, backing out of the way of the crowd while staring deeply into his eyes. Hanzo followed her along in confusion until she whipped around, giggling and ran off, looking behind her to make sure he was following. He froze in place for a moment with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What’s wrong, Shimada-sensei? I thought you were faster than that!” She egged him on, laughing once more.

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed and a smile spread across his lips as he sprinted after her.

“Challenge accepted,” he called out to her as he tried to catch up. He ran a lot faster than Lorelai had anticipated, and as they rounded the corner, heading for the sleeping quarters, she turned her head to see him right behind her. Her eyes widened in amusement as he reached out to grab her. She dodged and playfully shoved him backwards, tripping him up momentarily, and laughing as he fell behind once more.

He let out a low growl and then laughed along with her, his determination building as he ran even faster. Then, Lorelai saw her goal ahead and sprinted harder towards the bedroom. She was almost there when Hanzo grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall next to the door. They stood there for a few moments, smiling, staring into each other’s eyes, and panting heavily before Lorelai congratulated Hanzo.

“Good job, Hunter,” she purred, looking towards his lips.

“So, I have captured my prey... Is there some sort of reward for my efforts?” He inquired, grinning suggestively.

“You don’t eat the prey you ensnare, Shimada-san?” Lorelai countered, leaning in close to him and marking him on the neck with her lips and teeth.

Hanzo groaned softly and leaned into her even more. Lorelai leaned back when she had finished and savoured the reddish-purple bruise she had left on him.

“I thought prey weren’t supposed to fight back.” He chuckled breathily close to her neck and she clicked her tongue.

“Well... that’s what happens when your prey is also a predator.” She leaned in again and began to kiss him along his neck, giving his ear a quick nip before she moved lower on his neck and tugged at the top of his kimono, threatening to tear it off him. Her lips found his and she kissed him roughly and passionately, a muffled moan escaping him. He let out a low groan once more and grabbed her roughly into his arms, carrying her inside the room and locking the door. He threw her onto the bed roughly and took out the bands and pins in her hair before running his fingers through it and starting to undress her, removing her Obi first.

Lorelai moaned and squirmed beneath him. “Shimada-san... I need you... 急いでください！ _Please hurry!"_

Hanzo froze, frowning slightly and tilted his head in confusion before grabbing her roughly and tearing her kimono off of her. He removed the undergarment as well so that all that was left were her bra and panties, and then he grabbed both of her hands in one of his and held them above her head. He sat on her legs and with his other hand, he rubbed her clit hard through her panties, stopping on occasion and teasing her ruthlessly.

She let out a loud squeal. “Shimada-san!”

“No!" He yelled at her, his eyes narrowed. "My name is Hanzo, and before this night is through, you will be screaming it. No more being prim and proper, and no more of this Shimada-san nonsense!” He pulsed harder with his fingers against her clit and reiterated, “is that clear?”

“はい、半蔵, _Yes, Hanzo,_ ” Lorelai squeaked, writhing beneath him.

Hanzo smirked and tore off the Obi on his Kimono before he removed it in one motion along with his underclothing. Then, he dipped his head down and pressed his lips against Lorelai’s, continuing to rub circles against her clit and revelling in the sounds she made beneath him.

He released her hands and Lorelai grabbed at him wherever she could, finally yanking at his briefs and reaching inside to toy with his bulging cock.

“Looks like... I found your other dragon, Hanzo,” she joked, stroking it roughly. Hanzo couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he leaned down and began to ravenously bite and kiss Lorelai along her neck and chest. She wriggled against him as she stroked his length repeatedly, and Hanzo removed her bra and flung it to the side, biting down on one of her nipples as he grasped the other with his hand.

“Hanzo!” Lorelai cried, biting her lip and losing her grasp on his cock.

He chuckled darkly and purred into her ear, “Does my prey submit yet?” Lorelai went wide-eyed at this and then grinned smugly at him before knocking him over and climbing on top of him.

“I’m going to fight you hard, Hunter. Show me what you’ve got,” she teased, running her hands up and down his body before removing her underwear and tossing it on the floor. She bent over and bit Hanzo’s left nipple, followed by his right and then chomped down hard on the space between his neck and shoulder. He groaned loudly and his hips thrust upwards as though he was inviting her onto him, yearning for her.

Instead of following orders though, she tied his hands to the bedpost and sat back, making herself comfortable before she began toying with her clit and moaning loudly in front of him. He scowled as he struggled against his bonds, the bulge in his briefs getting even bigger. Then, Lorelai stuck two fingers inside of herself and caressed herself, speeding up the pace slightly as she saw Hanzo get even more frustrated. He let out a final growl before the sheets around his arms ripped and he grabbed Lorelai roughly, throwing her underneath him.

“There we go, there’s the animal I wanted to see. Take me now, Hanzo... Unh...!” Lorelai goaded him, unprepared for just how rough he would get.

Hanzo jumped her, pinning her down and thrusting into her as hard as he could, relishing in the feeling of her slick walls and slight tightness as he pounded into her. Lorelai’s hands wrapped instinctively around Hanzo’s back, but as the pleasure really began to hit her, her nails dug into his skin and he moaned in time with her.

“Hanzo...! Hanzo..! Ahh!” She wailed, pulling him against her tightly and biting into him. He growled and began to go even faster and deeper inside of her, causing her to throw her head back and scream. “すべてをくれ、今！ _Give me everything, now!"_ She panted, feeling her insides churn with the pleasure of receiving Hanzo inside of her.

“私をかみ！ _Bite me!"_ She commanded, pulling his face down to her breasts. He bit her hard enough to draw blood, unable to control his lust and passion any longer. She screamed, but rather than pain, she felt an added pleasure and began to orgasm.

As soon as Hanzo felt it coming on, he pulled himself out of her, turned her around and pounded her hard in the ass while he fingered her vag, going hard and fast inside of her. Lorelai struggled to breathe as a ripple of pleasure tore through her. All that came out of her mouth was Hanzo’s name and a bunch of squeals and breathy cries as she came long and hard.

Hanzo grunted loudly as he pounded into her, twitching wildly as he began to cum inside of her.

“Lorelai!” He groaned, falling against the bed when he had finished. Lorelai panted heavily and fell against him, smiling contently. They both lie there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath before Lorelai lifted her head off his chest, kissed Hanzo tenderly, and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. But then, she had a thought. She started a bath, put some herbs in it, and then leaned her head out of the bathroom.

“Hanzo, would you... care to join me for a warm bath?” She asked bashfully, smiling at him from the doorway. Hanzo smiled back warmly and walked over to the tub, sliding into it and sighing deeply. He beckoned Lorelai over, his arms outstretched to receive her. She giggled and climbed into them, embracing the feeling of the water on her skin and Hanzo beneath her as she snuggled into his arms.

“Mmm, why didn’t we do this before?” Lorelai demanded.

Hanzo scoffed and light-heartedly responded, “Because we are both stubborn fools.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, sounds about right.” They lay together in a comfortable silence for a while before Hanzo broke it.

"There is something I need to tell you that I did not get to say to you earlier, Lorelai." 

"What is it?" Lorelai murmured, smiling at him contently.

"You were also right earlier when you called me a dragon with faded scales... The truth is, I have always had faded scales, but there is one condition in which I shine. My brother made me aware of this earlier."

"When?"

"When I'm with you, Lorelai," he admitted, stroking her cheek gently.

She gaped up at him and tears pooled in her eyes as she gave him a warm smile.

"I've... felt the same about you this whole time. You took me in from the moment we first met and gave me a place to call home. You trusted me, took care of me, and taught me so much. I honestly don't know what I would do without you," she murmured, turning around to kiss him softly.

“Perhaps... we can do this again sometime?” he suggested, closing his eyes and smiling reminiscently as the kiss ended.

“Of course,” Lorelai agreed, grabbing a nearby washcloth, lathering it, and washing Hanzo’s body gently. He let out a low hum of thanks as she cleaned him up, and then he did the same to her. When they were done, Lorelai sat on Hanzo’s lap and faced him, shampoo in her hands, lathering it into his hair and massaging his scalp.

He did the same to Lorelai and they began to close the distance between each other, coming in for tender kisses that turned more and more rough as they desired each other once again.

“Mmn, Hanzo, the soap...” Lorelai protested, pointing at his hair as he pulled her into him. He quickly unstopped the drain to let the bathwater out and started the shower, shoving her up against the side and kissing her wherever he could. She turned and rinsed the soap out of her and Hanzo’s hair as he kissed her passionately. Then, he went to shove two fingers inside of her, but Lorelai smacked his hand away.

“You have pleasured me more than enough, archer. Now, it’s your turn,” she purred, kneeling before him and taking his member into her mouth. She gently ran her teeth down his length, making him moan and visibly shudder.

“Ooh, you’re so sensitive, Hanzo. I can’t wait to hear the rest of the noises you’re going to make for me,” Lorelai teased him.

“I am not— Urgh! Mmm...!” He went to protest, but Lorelai wrapped her mouth around his hardened cock and sucked it roughly and quickly, making him melt into her. She began to rub small circles around his inner thighs and grab his ass as she sucked, harder and harder. Then, she switched and began rubbing his throbbing length with her hand while she sucked his balls. He let out a sharp exhale as her mouth met them.

“What’s wrong, Hanzo? Do you not get enough of this from McCree? Does he not treat you as well as I do?” Lorelai teased him, licking his balls roughly for effect.

“N... no... Not as good as you, Lorelai. Please don’t stop,” he groaned. Lorelai was now surprised at him and gaped but continued to suck and rub him. Then, she went one step further. Repositioning herself so she was able to multitask, she gently slid two fingers into Hanzo’s ass, feeling around for his prostate and massaging it while her other hand rubbed his member, and her mouth continued sucking on his balls. Hanzo lost his balance but braced his hands on the sides of the tub as he let out a deep groan.

“L-Lore...lai!” he moaned.

“Sing for me, Hanzo,” Lorelai hummed, smiling mischievously at him and rubbing, sucking, and fingering him even harder. Then, she stopped sucking him and focused on the other two, going even harder. Then, he came, spraying his load all over her face and chest. Lorelai gaped in shock but kept fingering him and rubbing his length until his orgasm had finished.

He knelt in the tub in front of her and took several quivering breaths. He looked apologetic to Lorelai.

“Lorelai, I am...so sorry... I didn’t mean to—”

“Clean it up,” she commanded, grinning brightly at him. He grabbed the washcloth and she knocked it out of his hands.

There was silence as the water fell from the shower head, and the two of them stared at each other knowingly. Then, Hanzo flew into Lorelai, pressing her against the tub and kissing her roughly, wiping, licking, and rubbing all the areas on her body where his semen had splashed her. Then, he began to pleasure her, biting her nipples and toying with her clit. They slid down to a lying down position.

“That was good, but I am sure that I can do better,” he growled into her ear, biting it hard before he bit every other pleasure point in her body.

She squealed as his teeth finally came down and gently nipped her clit. Her arms instinctually wrapped around his neck and she pulled him into her, thrusting her hips upward to reach his dick.

“Hanzo... give me what I want...” She groaned, staring at him lustily and biting her lip. Hanzo couldn’t resist her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was coy and cunning. He rubbed his length against her clit, teasing her and toying with her while he rubbed her breasts with his hands and pressed his lips against hers hungrily.

Then, he roughly slammed his cock into her, causing her to let out a yelp of pleasure. He rammed into her harder and faster, and got even rougher with each tiny moan or gasp that escaped her. Finally, Lorelai began to writhe and moan beneath him.

“Hanzo... almost... ooh!” She squealed. Hanzo bit her neck as he pounded into her, starting from her nape and chomping down hard when he got to her shoulder. He felt her insides quivering and went even faster as she began to orgasm. He could feel his own coming on and cried out her name as he went as hard and fast as he could. “Don’t stop... Ah, Hanzo!” Lorelai screamed, moving in time with him.

Hanzo’s pace slowed as he began to be fatigued. Lorelai noticed this and gently turned him over, climbed on top of him and slid him into her, bouncing up and down on him and grinding against him.

“Give me everything tonight, Hanzo. I want all of you!” She demanded, picking up her pace. Hanzo reached up with one hand and fondled her breast. With his other, he rubbed her clit, turning her on even more and bringing her closer to climaxing.

She went even harder and faster against him and he groaned loudly, holding back his orgasm. “Holding back on me, are you, Hanzo? I’ll get it out of you one way or another!” Lorelai said between pants. She began going more roughly now, and she leaned into him and kissed him ravenously, staring into his eyes as she did so.

“Told you I’m a predator,” she said playfully, beginning to pick up her pace.

“Lorelai... faster...” He commanded her. She went more slowly.

“I need to hear you beg, Hanzo. Ask me nicely,” she teased, slowing down even more. Hanzo scowled and rubbed her clit harder, causing her to squeal.

“Please... Lorelai...!” He grunted. Lorelai chuckled darkly before picking up the pace gradually and then going as fast as she could. They both panted hard and Lorelai could feel herself beginning to orgasm, but Hanzo was much closer. He twitched wildly inside of her and let out a stream of hot cum. As she felt it enter her, Lorelai’s body spasmed with pleasure and she let out a cry of delight, breathing more and more rapidly as her orgasm took hold of her.

“Hanzo!” She yelled, going even faster and fighting against her own fatigue.

When they had both finished their orgasm and Hanzo slid out of her, Lorelai lay on top of him and smiled contently while he held her close, and the cleansing hot water washed away any remainder of hesitation or uncertainty that they previously had for each other.


End file.
